DiamondTale
by Light Travel
Summary: El día en que el se fue, me quede sola, mis amigos, mi familia, todos... no lograba sentirlos como especiales, por eso salí a buscarte... je, ¿quien diría que por eso terminara aquí?, pero no me importa, se que mi hermano me espera en la superficie, por eso volveré, no importa los riesgos que tome... no hay nada mas que decir, créanme- Próximo capitulo: Calavera Sonriente- 31/12
1. pre-lectura

hola como están todos aqui, otra vez soy yo Advent Light, como se me es costumbre solere poner unos avisos antes de mis fics "principales" por así decirlo, asi sabrán si les gusta o

no lo que escribo, les pido que si las historias de Undertale solo las prefieren con personajes canon protagonicos como son Asriel, Frisk o Chara pues sera mejor que den media

vuelta y busquen otra cosa, por favor que como algunos saben, acepto criticas solo constructivas (básicamente si vienes a ser del hater solo porque mis ideas son un asco para ti,

ahi esta la puerta), bien como dije esta va a ser un fic Undertale, unos datos basicos

porque lo hago la razón es simple y es que historias de Undertale con OC, pues hay pocas, ademas esta idea la tenia desde que inicie escribiendo pero por alguna razon no lo hice

Titulo Undertale: Heart of Diamond (aunque podría cambiarlo a Corazón fragmentos celestes)

Ruta pacifista y neutral

Cambios coloque un genero al principal (femenino), cambie su apariencia por completo, los hechos serán un poco diferentes, diálogos algo cambiados

Romance ninguno

Referencias básicamente de todo

Villanos ningún cambio (aun)

Estreno 10 de enero (puede ser menos si tengo tiempo)

Creo que ya esta, no creo que esta historia tenga tanta oportunidad, pero hay que intentar, se que siempre hay alguien que apoya a los otros ya sea con sus comentarios, ideas,

punto de vista o simplemente porque se mostraron amables a decirme que algo salio mal, sin mas me despido

Soy Advent Light y aqui cierro transmicion


	2. Prologo 1

**Bueno chicos, la verdad no creo terminar el prologo para el 10 de septiembre, lo mas que puedo hacer es dar un pequeño adelanto que borrare cuando lo acabe, no tengo nada mas que decir, sin mas podemos comenzar**

* * *

 ** _Intro Undertale Nightmare_**

 _They're coming creeping from the corner_

 _And all I know is that I don't feel safe_

 _I feel the tapping on my shoulder_

 _I turn around in an alarming state_

 _(el jardín de flores doradas, hermoso como siempre, esta vez tiene la presencia de una niña, de suéter gris, jeans y cabello negro, junto a ella está el nombre "Frisk", lo sostiene un_

 _momento con las manos"_

 _But am I losing my mind?_

 _I really think so_

 _Not a creature in sight_

 _(Chara, hecha fantasma se le une y lo toma de igual manera, de la cabeza de la niña, algo aparece, una mujer, le tapa los ojos a ambas, a una le da el medallón y a la otra la_

 _navaja de verdad)_

 _But, what you don't know_

 _Is that my breathing gets faster and so does my heartbeat_

 _I wish this was over, I wish that this was a dream but_

 _(Ambas tratan de sacarla de sus cabezas, el nombre de Frisk se rompe, ya no se volverá a reiniciar el mundo, no sin su protagonista)_

 _I created a monster, a hell within my head_

 _Nowhere to go, I'm out on my own_

 _Oh I'm so scared_

 _Browse Just In Community Forum Betas Story Search_

 _Games (/game/) Undertale (/game/Undertale/)_

 _I created a monster, a beast inside my brain_

 _I've nowhere to go, I'm out on my own_

 _My mind impaired_

 _Awake me from my nightmare_

 _(El alma de la niña se empieza a iluminar, la mujer desparece, Chara toma los retazos del nick, mientras se pueden ver de fondo a Toriel, Sans, Papyrus, Undyne, Alphys, Mettaton,_

 _Asgore y en una esquina a Flowey)_

 _Walking to the ledge_

 _I find myself looking down_

 _Frozen still with fear_

 _Now I'm plunging to the ground_

 _If only I knew how to fly_

 _(Los pedazos se vuelven celestes, el alma de la niña brilla como nunca, ambos se juntan, en una extraña coraza que protege un costado del corazón)_

 _Then I could convince myself this isn't my time to die_

 _Instead, I'm rocketing faster and faster_

 _I dive bomb to the floor_

 _And when my body crashes to the pavement_

 _I'm right back where I was before_

 _I created a monster, a hell within my head_

 _Nowhere to go, I'm out on my own_

 _Oh I'm so scared_

 _I created a monster, a hell within my head_

 _Nowhere to go, I'm out on my own_

 _Oh I'm so scared_

 _(Las ahora compañeras encuentran un cuadro que dice "escribe el nombre del humano caído, la niña empieza a escribir, el nombre "Jimena", el lugar se vuelve blanco)_

 _No!_

 _I created a monster, a beast inside my brain_

 _Nowhere to go, I'm out on my own_

 _My mind impaired_

 _Awake me from my nightmare (I'm so scared)_

 _Awake me from my nightmare (I'm so scared)_

 _Awake me from my nightmare (I'm so scared)_

 _Awake me from my nightmare (I'm so scared)_

 _Awake me from my nightmare_

 _(La Mujer antes vista se pone a un lado de Jimena, Chara al otro, una le da un cuchillo y la otra, el botón de perdón, la niña baja la cabeza, desecha ambos, ve una puerta que dice_

 _Final Neutral, la rompe también, en su boca se forma una sonrisa)_

 _("es hora… de hacer un nuevo camino")_

* * *

 **ADVERTENCIA LA SIGUIENTE HISTORIA SE BASA EN LAS DECISIONES QUE TOME LA PRIMERA VEZ QUE JUGUÉ UNDERTALE, ADEMAS SE HA INCLUIDO NUEVOS ACONTECIMIENTOS DE MI PARTE, PODRÍA CONSIDERARSE UN NUEVO AU**

* * *

Adelanto Prologo: la entrada a las tierras subterráneas, estas son las ruinas

La vida puede ser a veces un sueño, otras veces una pesadilla, eso podría decirse de lo que he pasado, soy Jimena González, hermana menor de Jimmy González, si quieren puedo

contar una historia de mi vida, no los obligare a escucharla pero aquí voy, quien sabe, puede que les agrade

En una mañana me levanté, mire el reloj y como siempre, medio día, salgo de mi habitación, entro al baño, me lavo la cara, planeaba volver a dormir, pero se me ocurrió una mejor

idea, entre a la habitación a lado de la mía y encuentro como siempre al dormilón que llamo hermano mayor, como un tronco a esas horas

Jimena …muy bien, aquí vamos otra vez dije para luego subir a su cama sería una pena que alguien te despertara… tomo aire y DESPIERTA PEDAZO DE ÁRBOL CAÍDO el grito

se oyó por toda la casa

Jimmy ahh… se cayó de la cama, arrastrando las cobijas mocosa del demonio, te he dicho mil veces que no me despiertes… ahh estaba soñando algo hermoso

Jimena ¿pasteles y pizzas?

Jimmy que bien me conoces, bueno, ¿y porque me despiertas?

Jimena es que se cómo te pones cuando tomo tus cosas sin pedírtelas ¿podrías…?

Jimmy el ps2 está ahí, mi psp está sin batería y ni creas que te daré mi celular… bueno ahora dejame dormir dijo volviendo a la cama

Jimena ay Jimmy… QUE TE DESPIERTES dijo esto con un golpe de acompañante

Jimmy ay ay ay ay ay ay ay ay ay ¿OYE NIÑA Y ESO PORQUE?

Jimena para que te despiertes bien, no jugare sola ¿entiendes?, tu jugaras conmigo

Jimmy pero tengo sueño… dejame dormir

Jimena bien, pero le diré a mama rompiste el armario completo

Jimmy Advent lo arreglo y lo sabes, ahora deja dormir al pobre hombre que soy yo

Jimena hmp, bueno, como digas

Si… esa era una mañana cualquiera, siempre era así, pero como siempre

Jimena entonces se sube a la cama y se acurruca dejame dormir contigo

Jimmy …bueno… vengase con su hermano la abrazó, para luego quedar dormidos

Esos abrazos, los conocía desde que era una bebe, el joven quería a su hermana con toda su vida, pero… bueno, eso fue hace un año, vamos un poco más antes, en marzo

Todos feliz cumpleaños Jimena dijeron todos, mis padres, tíos, primos, y el en el centro de todos

Jimmy vamos niña, abre tu regalo dijo dándole la caja

Jimena ¿Qué es?

Jimmy si te lo dijera no sería sorpresa ¿verdad? diciendo esto, abrí el regalo

Jimena ¿e e esto es?

Jimmy dijiste que no tenías nada para tu cabello era un sujetador en forma de tres petalos, color diamante y borde blanco

Jimena …GRACIAS grite a todo pulmón gracias gracias gracias gracias hermano muchas gracias se abalanzo hacia el

Jimmy por mi revoltosa favorita haría lo que fuera

Jimena entonces ¿me dejas cortar el pastel?

Jimmy no arruines el momento… feliz 8 años Jimena, ahora, pide tu deseo

Jimena está bien cerré los ojos, unos segundos después sople las velas

Jimmy y ¿Qué pediste?

Jimena mmm ¿te lo contare?

Jimmy vamos, si no lo cuentas no podre ayudarte

Jimena mmm está bien, lo que pedí fue lo vuelva a abrazar que nosotros nunca nos separemos, hermanos es lo que somos y estaremos por siempre juntos

Jimmy je…jejejeje jajajaja, Jimena, eso no es necesario desear, como dijiste, somos hermanos, siempre estaremos juntos, lo prometo… bueno ¿Qué esto no era una fiesta?, a

comer se ha dicho

.

Somos hermanos y siempre estaremos juntos

.

ahora, en la misma casa, levantada a las 7 de la mañana, sin sueño, lavándome la cara,me vesti con lo que acostumbro, camisa de botones morada, pantalón azul, Jersey gris y el

sujetador, desayunando y luego… hacer lo que se volvió un pasatiempo, ver la habitación de mi hermano… a ver si… esta, y como es costumbre también, se ve una cama vaciá, sus

pertenencias y… nada más, él se fue sin avisar hace un año, sin dejar notas, sin avisar a nadie, sus amigos no saben si estará vivo o… no, él debe regresar, él siempre lo hace,

seguiré esperando, pero… ¿Qué tal si no vuelve?... me quedare sola… bueno, no sola

Han escuchado hablar de Advent, formado por la inspiración de mi hermano, pues yo también tengo algo así, pero ella pues, está formada con el odio y tristeza de este año,

siempre trato de apartarla, pero no importa lo que hago, está ahí… como te odio Treina

Treina yo también te odio Jimena

Jimena callate idiota, ¿Qué haces aquí otra vez?

Treina ¿sigues llorando por el idiota de tu hermano?, el no volverá

Jimena te lo he dicho miles de veces, el volverá, no importa si tengo que esperar toda la vida

Treina … como digas alimaña

No sabía qué hacer, me sientoen soledad completa, ahora he decidido algo, iré a buscarlo, lo hare no importa

Jimena bien, tengo todo, espero que sea suficiente… hermano, si no vuelves iré por ti salió de la casa, mientras mis papas no estaban, Salí a por los lugares a donde el solía ir,

heladerías, pastelerías, tiendas de videojuegos, películas… nada, se hizo de noche, mientras caminaba, llegue a campo abierto

Treina te dije que no volvería, ahora morirás aquí

Jimena como si me importara… ahora solo unos paso más un paso en falso y me resbale por un acantilado, bajaba por el lugar sin razón alguna no sentía algún dolor, será por el

cansancio ahhh cuando llegue al fondo, un agujero estaba en mi camino, una caída de varios metros, de forma que perdí el conocimiento al caer al suelo

Hermano ¿Por qué?, regresa a mí por favor, te necesito

.

.

.

.

.

Desperté en puntos suspensivo, la verdad sentía mareo y algo de vértigo, pero aparte de eso, no me duele nada

Jimena ¿y eso?

Mire alrededor, todo era oscuro, excepto un rayo de luz en el ¿techo?, si lo podemos llamar así, estaba sobre un pequeño prado de flores doradas, se sentía como un colchón

Jimena pero…

Jimena/¿? ¿Dónde estoy? ambas personas se sorprendieron lo que escucharon, soltando un grito ahhh, ¿y tú quién eres?, no ¿tú quién eres? la pelinegra vio bien, en realidad

era como un fantasma, se distinguía que era una humana, transparente, cabello barrón hasta los hombros, ojos rojos, viste de zapatos cafés, medias largas negras, short café, un

jersey verde con una raya amarilla

Jimena a ver a ver a ver dije agitando las manos, calculemos, primero me caigo por un hueco, despierto en una cama de flores y luego me topo con un ¿fantasma?, resultado: ya

perdí la cabeza, con suerte treina no me ha hablado, esperen ¿Treina? pregunte mentalmente, no hubo respuesta

¿? ¿Quién es treina?

Jimena nadie solo… espera ¿me leíste la mente?

¿? ¿Qué?, no yo te escu… oh, es escuche ¿tu cabeza? dijo igual de confundida

Jimena …creo que no nos presentamos dije levantándome soy Jimena… ¿y tú…?

¿? Chara… es, un gusto Jimena… creo

Jimena …es igual de raro para ti ¿verdad?

Chara …si, pero ¿Cómo fue que…? empezó a preguntare, me adelante

Jimena creo que es por… amm ¿Cómo lo digo?, ya se, estira tu mano

Chara ¿para qué quieres que estire mi mano? no le veía la razón

Jimena tu hazlo reclame endureciendo el gesto, ella obedeció

Chara bien, pero no sé en qué… le paso mi mano como si fuera a chocarla, esta es atravesada, la mirada de mi ¿compañera? Cambio de confusión al miedo q que, como, ah, ahsin

palabras

Jimena …lo siento Chara, no tengo idea de lo que te paso, pero… ya vez dije sin más, ella bajo la mirada

Chara (¿Cómo fue que?) entonces recordó (ya saben esa historia, no es necesario decirlo) si vida, porque esta así, todo tenía sentido, no sé porque, pero sentía como si la

entendiera …no me lo creo, no me lo puedo creer

Jimena …imaginate yo… es la primera vez que veo un fantasma dije extrañamente emocionada, Chara lo vio algo gracioso

Chara je, no sé si es un alago o no… bueno no creo que debamos quedarnos aquí dijo la chica

Jimena pero ¿A dónde vamos?... creo que… debemos investigar a ver si encuentro algo levantándome, decidí caminar por la cueva, mientras caminaba encontré otra sala, más

grande que la anterior, completamente vaciá, excepto por una pequeña flor amarilla que sonreirá amigablemente… esperen, ¿la flor estaba sonriendo?, eso no se ve todos los díasemm

¿hola? dije algo confundida

Chara una flor ¿con cara?

Jimena raro ¿no?

Flowey hola, soy flowey, flowey la flor

Jimena ji, hola flowey dijo, un poco menos nerviosa que antes

Flowey cielos, debes estar algo confundida, alguien debe explicarte cómo funciona las cosas aquí

Jimena ¿eh? la flor solo seguía sonriendo, el escenario cambio, volviendo a un fondo negro, su cuerpo se hizo en blanco y negro, el lugar se rodeó de 2 cajas, una grande que

rodeaba a los dos, y la otra solo estaba alrededor mío, y justo en mi pecho se formó un corazón rojo que brillaba con poca intensidad, asome mis manos y sentía como irradiaba

calor ¿Qué es esto?

Flowey es tu alma, la culminación de tu ser, al principio comienza débil, pero no te preocupes, puedes fortalecerte si consigues LV

Jimena ¿lv? ¿no es muy cliché eso?

Flowey ¿Qué es LV dices?, es LOVE

Jimena ah claro, amor en inglés dijo arqueando una ceja, esta flor tiene algo de raro

Chara que cursi

Jimena ¿y ese amor como se consigue? me cruce de brazos, el tono de esa planta era amigable, pero… había algo

Flowey ¿quieres algo de amor, no?, no te preocupes, compartiré un poco contigo dijo giñando un ojo, para después sacar unas pequeñas bolitas aquí abajo el amor se comparte,

con estas pequeñas "bolitas de amistad", adelante, atrapa todas las que puedas dijo lanzándolas contra mi

Jimena chara, al parecer no puede verte

Chara sí, entonces porque tu si

Jimena …talvez… espera antes de que las bolitas chocaran conmigo, me hice a un lado

Chara ¿Por qué te quitaste?

Jimena espera

Flowey oye, amiga, no has atrapado ninguna dijo frunciendo las cejas y reduciendo la sonrisa probemos otra vez ¿te parece? deje salir una sonrisa inocente, está claro que algo

ocultaba, volvió a lanzar otra horda, que esquive de nuevo

Jimena ups, volví a fallar

Flowey ¿es una broma? dijo ya algo irritado ¿eres tonta? VE, HACIA, LAS, BALAS… BOLITAS DE AMISTAD dijo volviéndolas a lanzar

Jimena así que… me hice a un lado

Jimena eso era

Chara wow, ¿Cómo lo supiste?

Jimena no lo sé, una acorazonada

El rostro de la flor cambio de uno amigable y dulce, a uno malévolo

Flowey parece que sabes lo que sucede… y que solo quieres verme sufrir antes de que dijera algo, el marco se achico, y fui rodeada con esas "balas", que se empezaban a acercarMUERE

grito mientras reía

Jimena ¿Qué? Rayos vi por todos lados, no había escapatoria ¿y ahora qué?, talvez po… antes de que acabara, las balas se fueron, y la flor salió volando por una bola de fuegopero

¿Qué acaba de… revise el lugar era lo que parecía una ¿furry?, dios que día mas loco

Toriel que criatura más terrible, torturando a un alma tan joven e inocente

Chara espera… MAMA

Jimena ¿mama? pregunte a mi compañera, se veía feliz

Toriel. Ah no tengas miedo mi niña dijo bajando a mi altura soy toriel, la guardiana de las ruinas, paso por este lugar todos los días para ver si alguien ha caído, eres la primera

humana que llega en mucho tiempo

Chara un momento, ¿guardiana de las ruinas? por el momento, decidí no poner mucha atención a Chara, tenía curiosidad por saber más de por aquí, parece un lugar muy

interesante

Toriel ven, te guiare por las catacumbas dijo dándome la espalda por aquí

Jimena valla, que gentil pensé con una sonrisa Chara dime algo ¿Por qué estas con dudas, es tu madre no?

Chara si pero, ella en realidad vivía en… otro lugar, no entiendo se rasco la cabeza (pero ¿Dónde están mi papa y Asriel?)

Jimena Chara, calmate, encontraremos la forma de saber lo que está pasando, creeme yo también estoy confundida… lo mejor será seguí ¿sí? dije mientras con cautela tomaba su

mano vamos

Chara …está bien dijo aun un poco histérica

Seguí caminando, no lo note, pero las ruinas son muy lindas, las pantas en los postes, el color, las hojas en el suelo, le da un tono, no sé pero me gusta, llegue hasta el final del

pasillo, que subía en dos escaleras en medio un montón de hojas, y un punto luminoso en el suelo

Jimena extraño, se siente, cálido dije antes de tocarlo, cuando lo hice, vi como el lugar se oscurecía un poco, con las sombras de las ruinas, y regresaba a su normalidad, no

entiendo mucho, pero me sentí con fuerzas para continuar, subí por las escaleras siguiendo a toriel

Toriel bienvenido a tu nuevo hogar niña inocente ¿nuevo, hogar? permíteme educarte en el funcionamiento de las ruinas al lado derecho de esta sala, había una gran cantidad

de interruptores, unos 6 para ser clara, y una palanca en la pared, la mujer apretó 4 de los interruptores y luego jalo de la palanca, la puerta se abrió las ruinas están llenas de

puzzles, desviaciones y llaves

Jimena oh se cruzó de brazos mientras ponía atención a Toriel, esa atención duro unos segundos, donde se perdió viendo el lugar con más detalles

Atravesamos un par de habitaciones más, la verdad me estaba aburriendo, al menos que me dejara hacer los puzzles, pero bueno no me quejare, me está ayudando además

aunque no conozco para nada a Chara, se ve feliz de ver a su ¿madre?, y eso es suficiente, después de todo estaremos unidas por un largo tiempo al parecer, ¿Dónde estaba? A ya

recordé, llegamos a una sala un poco más pequeña, solo con un maniquí, en ella, la mujer se detiene y se da la vuelta

Toriel Como humano viviendo en las Ruinas, es posible que los monstruos intenten atacarte bueno eso era más que obvio pero, sinceramente no quiero matar a nadie Pero no

temas. El proceso es bastante sencillo

Jimena/Chara (¿proceso?) pensamos ambas, Toriel me señalo al maniquí, insegura y toda la cosa me acerque, justo cuando te acercas, regresan esos marcos, el lugar se volvió en

blanco y negro y mi alma se volvió a mostrar, no sabía que hacer… antes de ponerme a pensar, escuche la voz de Toriel desde afuera del "modo lucha"

Toriel Cuando te encuentres con un monstruo, entrarás en una Batalla. Cuando esto suceda, se formará una barrera mágica para contener a los combatientes y no se desvanecerá

hasta que ambos ya no deseen pelear ahora si comprendí Cuando entres en una Batalla, trata de entablar una conversación amistosa. Gana suficiente tiempo para que yo llegue a

resolver el conflicto

Jimena …está bien, aquí vamos dije mientras se me le acercaba al maniquí, a diferencia de la primera vez, podía moverme libremente, mi alma volaba alrededor de mi pecho,

recordé lo que me dijo la flor esa "matar o morir", no parece que esas fueran las reglas aquí, intente hablar, pero antes de abrir la boca mi mano se movió sola, dándole un golpe, el

golpe fallo pero pude sentirlo

Chara ¿pero qué haces? me reprendió, miraba mi mano intrigada

Jimena ah, nada… bueno, vamos a ver que tenemos dijo viendo a su alrededor, vio 4 casillas: Luchar, Actuar, Objeto y Piedad, los mire unos segundos para luego pulsar Actuar, la

única opción era hablar, eso hice emm hola amigo ¿Cómo estás? …no se veía con muchas ganas de conversar, después de eso apareció una casilla que decía

 _HAS GANADO_

 _CONSIGUES 0 PE Y 0 DE ORO_

Era algo realmente extraño, era como un juego… me gusta, pensé mientras en mi cara se formaba una sonrisa, al igual que toriel

Toriel muy bien, parece ser que eres buena para esto

Jimena muchas gracias, bueno ¿podemos proseguir? me iba a divertir mucho jaja, ella reanudó el camino, avanzamos a la siguiente sala, entonces vi que hay un extenso puente

rodeado por agua y del cual brotan agujas de hierro, mire alrededor, no había palancas ni interruptores, no sé nadar, tampoco puedo saltar hasta haya Chara ¿toriel te dijo como

hacer estos puzzles?

Chara sí, pero no te preocupes, ella misma te dirá dijo con una sonrisa

Jimena ¿confías en ella verdad? voltee a verla, asintió, en eso Toriel me dio la mano

Toriel Sostén mi mano y no la sueltes hasta que hayamos cruzado yo le correspondí, mire e camino y me di cuenta que era

Jimena (seguramente las puas bajen al pasar, obvio no deben ser todas iguales, no podría ser tan fácil) pensé mientras mi teoría se comprobaba por si sola, cuando llegamos al

final, ella se volteo y me dijo

Toriel Lo has hecho excelentemente hasta ahora, mi niña. Sin embargo, tengo que una difícil petición que hacerte me dijo con un tono de angustia, angustia que me contagio,

debe ser algo serio Quiero que camines al final de la habitación por tu cuenta… mi rostro no mostraba expresión alguna, deben de estar jugando conmigo ¿que soy, su bebe?,

pensé mientras Chara parecía bastante divertida por la escena, antes de que dijera algo, se fue

Jimena ...¿va en serio? fue lo único que dije antes de escuchar las risas de Chara oye no te burles le dijo viéndola

Chara jajajajaja, lo siento lo siento es solo que jajajaja me cruce de brazos

Jimena ahg, no me gusta que me traten así, pero no tengo de otra, de todas maneras tengo que ir por ahí me resigne, empece a caminar, veía el lugar mientras razonaba todo lo

que paso Chara, te diré algo, ¿puedo?

Chara ¿algo sobre ti?

Jimena ...dime ¿prefieres un cuchillo o una oración?

Chara ¿que? se vio extrañada a esta pregunta ¿a que te refieres?

Jimena si quiero volver, necesito salir de las ruinas, eso es algo que ya sabia desde que llegue, pero para eso, tal vez tenga que hacer cosas que no quiero, nunca me gusto hacer

daño a nadie, una vez me disculpe con un niño por empujarlo un poco ¿lo creerás? jaja, hablando en serio... te lo digo porque, tal vez haya cosas que tenga que hacer y no tenga

opción mas que empuñar un arma... por eso quiero que me contestes, si es el primero te pido que lo hagas tu, y si es la segunda por favor detenme por favor

Chara ... no entendía mucho, lo sentía ¿porque confías en mi?, apenas me conoces

Jimena no lo se dijo de inmediato solo siento que, aunque no fuiste la mejor persona estando viva... me puedes ayudar y puedo creer en ti para lo que sea, incluso si me

traicionas subió la cabeza ademas tengo una razón para tener todo el apoyo posible

Chara entonces, lo que tienes ahí arriba es importante para ti

Jimena ...algo así, la verdad no se si voy iré a encontrarlo, pero... tengo mis posibilidades... ¿y que dices Chara, estas conmigo? le sonrió

Chara ...ah supongo que no tengo opción

Jimena yuuuhuu... muy bien ahora si, es hora de empezar... vamos empezó a correr

Chara oye niña no tan rápido dijo siguiéndola, mientras en alguna parte una mujer de cabello morado, ojos negros y una sonrisa macabra

Treina ¿con que Chara he?... jejejeje interesante, al fin algo de diversión, y creo que es hora de al fin poder enseñarle la verdad sobre la vida, a esa mocosa en ese momento

despareció

 _Continuara_

* * *

próximo capitulo: Treina, el demonio que toma control de los debiles

estreno: 10 de octubre

* * *

 **Bueno chicos ese es el adelanto del prologo, espero terminar pronto ya quiero subir capítulos en snowdin, la verdad espero que les guste, ademas tengo pensado hacer algunos**

 **cambios de mas, ya lo verán próximamente solo disfruten, y si tiene algunas cosas que me podrian ayudar a progresar estaré encantado de leerlas, ja sin mas que decir soy Advent**

 **Light y recuerden: chicas, si su novio suda a cantaros porque se la pasa en la escaladora, asegúrense que la escaladora no sea su maestra de alpinismo jeje, bueno adiós chicos**


	3. Prologo 2

**Muy buenas todos, la verdad estoy demasiado emocionado de que haya gente que le gusta esta historia, como dicen los maestros "para mi es suficiente quedarme con uno pero que quiera leer", no son las palabras exactas pero si en parte tengo esas ideas con los que leen mis historias, bueno creo que es hora de saber mas sobre mis Oc Jimena y Treina, ay hermanita hermosa no te imaginas como te explotare XD bueno sin mas que decir, soy Advent Light, el escritor mas odiado de toda la generación 2016 y comencemos con esta transmisión**

 **AVISO- A PARTIR DE AHORA LOS CAPÍTULOS DE DIAMONDTALE SE SUBIRÁN SIN EDITAR UN DÍA ANTES EN WATTPAD, PUEDEN VERLO SI QUIEREN SI NO LES GUSTA ESPERAR, ES SU DECISION**

* * *

 **Intro- Undertale Nightmare**

They're coming creeping from the corner

And all I know is that I don't feel safe

I feel the tapping on my shoulder

I turn around in an alarming state

(el jardín de flores doradas, hermoso como siempre, esta vez tiene la presencia de una niña, de suéter gris, jeans y cabello negro, junto a ella está el nombre "Frisk", lo sostiene un momento con las manos"

But am I losing my mind?

I really think so

Not a creature in sight

(Chara, hecha fantasma se le une y lo toma de igual manera, de la cabeza de la niña, algo aparece, una mujer, le tapa los ojos a ambas, a una le da el medallón y a la otra la navaja de verdad)

But, what you don't know

Is that my breathing gets faster and so does my heartbeat

I wish this was over, I wish that this was a dream but

(Ambas tratan de sacarla de sus cabezas, el nombre de Frisk se rompe, ya no se volverá a reiniciar el mundo, no sin su protagonista)

I created a monster, a hell within my head

Nowhere to go, I'm out on my own

Oh I'm so scared

I created a monster, a beast inside my brain

I've nowhere to go, I'm out on my own

My mind impaired

Awake me from my nightmare

(El alma de la niña se empieza a iluminar, la mujer desparece, Chara toma los retazos del nick, mientras se pueden ver de fondo a Toriel, Sans, Papyrus, Undyne, Alphys, Mettaton, Asgore y en una esquina a Flowey)

Walking to the ledge

I find myself looking down

Frozen still with fear

Now I'm plunging to the ground

If only I knew how to fly

(Los pedazos se vuelven celestes, el alma de la niña brilla como nunca, ambos se juntan, en una extraña coraza que protege un costado del corazón)

Then I could convince myself this isn't my time to die

Instead, I'm rocketing faster and faster

I dive bomb to the floor

And when my body crashes to the pavement

I'm right back where I was before

I created a monster, a hell within my head

Nowhere to go, I'm out on my own

Oh I'm so scared

I created a monster, a hell within my head

Nowhere to go, I'm out on my own

Oh I'm so scared

(Las ahora compañeras encuentran un cuadro que dice "escribe el nombre del humano caído, la niña empieza a escribir, el nombre "Jimena", el lugar se vuelve blanco)

No!

I created a monster, a beast inside my brain

Nowhere to go, I'm out on my own

My mind impaired

Awake me from my nightmare (I'm so scared)

Awake me from my nightmare (I'm so scared)

Awake me from my nightmare (I'm so scared)

Awake me from my nightmare (I'm so scared)

Awake me from my nightmare

(La Mujer antes vista se pone a un lado de Jimena, Chara al otro, una le da un cuchillo y la otra, el botón de perdón, la niña baja la cabeza, desecha ambos, ve una puerta que dice Final Neutral, la rompe también, en su boca se forma una sonrisa)

("es hora… de hacer un nuevo camino")

* * *

 _ **Antes que nada, quiero aclarar que si pones los soundtracks de Undertale para esta historia, la verdad te recomiendo buscar otros, ya sea de otros AUs (Universos alternos) o de por si una que te guste, ya saben, para darle un ambiente "nuevo", asi que si no se te ocurre nada, te tengo algunos que te podrian gustar, póngalos cuando se les sea apropiado**_

 _ **Battle Themes**_

 _ **-Normal:**_ ** _Teminite - Night Drive_**

 ** _-Genocide: Underfell- Royal_** ** _Knight_**

 ** _Las Ruinas_**

 ** _\- SharaX - Heartache_**

 ** _Chara's Theme_**

 ** _-_** _ **Undertale/ His Theme**_

 ** _Jimena's Theme (Oc Song)_**

 ** _-_** ** _It has begun - Starset_**

 ** _Treina's Theme (Oc Song)_**

 ** _-_** ** _You can't hide from my_**

 ** _Digo no es obligación pero a mi en lo personal me gustan, ¿y que es eso de Genocide?, solo el tiempo lo sabrá, bueno ahora si, manténgase... "esperanzados"_**

 **Posdata- se que es una molestia pero, la verdad quisiera su opinión sobre los soundtracks, y si tienen algo mejor pueden decírmelo, y no hablo de la original... esa siempre sera mejor, sin mas ahora si comencemos**

* * *

 **Prologo 2: Treina, el demonio que invade el alma de los débiles**

dicho esto me puse a correr unos metros, hasta el final del pasillo donde empece a caminar, si soy sincera, me siento... confusa... todo esto lo estoy tomando lo mejor posible, estoy, emocionada, divertida, triste... ¿confusa?, yo que se, bueno primero que nada debo meditar

¿que pienso de todo esto?, ¿ruinas, compañera fantasma, una especie de la que nadie en esta época sabe, cualquiera estaría asustado, claro si no eres una gamer con un maestro tan... demente como mi hermano, jaja ya recuerdo

* * *

 **Flashback- 11 meses antes de la desaparición**

Jimmy- muy bien... ya esta- dijo enfrente del computador, sus manos se movían sin para mientras se escribían letra por letra, palabra por palabra, se inclino en la silla con un poco de flojera (lo cual era muy común en el), lo vi, era como un perro, solo come, juega y duerme jaja siempre me daba gracia pensar en eso, cuando me le acerque, abrió un poco los ojos- ¿eh?, ah hola niña ¿que pasa?- nunca diría que no, era un servicial que siempre buscaba tiempo para el resto, aunque dijera que no me iba a escuchar

Jimena- ¿donde esta?- mi expresión estaba endurecida, no era enojo de esos en las que quisiera matarlo, no... pero era importante

Jimmy- ...ohhh si... no los tengo- dijo

Jimena- ¿ah no?- dijo mientras en la parte de arriba del estante de su atención, estaba unos cuantos libros

Jimmy- lo dije, no los tengo yo... los tiene el mueble- sonrió descaradamente, empezaba a sentí mi sangre hervir- jaja niña siempre tienes un humor para mis bromas

Jimena- eso es antes... ahora dámelos- el me quedo viendo, como si me tratara de una cosa nunca antes vista

Jimmy- ...muy bien, un trato, te los doy... pero- de la nada saco uno de sus mandos de la PS2- deberás ganarme en al menos uno de mis juegos

...no sabían la expresión en mi cara, no exagero al decir que mi lindo hermano mayor, era de por si un haz en todo tipo de juego: estrategia, shotters, MMOs, entre otros, y yo que nunca me ha interesado los juegos del todo ¿como carajo le voy a ganar?, pero bueno... quería esos libros

* * *

Chara- Jimena... jimena- empezó a mover la del hombro- JIMENA

Jimena- ¿que que paso profe?, no me la se- dije perdida, entonces recapacite- ah ¿que pasa?

Chara- ya llegamos- entonces lo vi y si, llegamos al final del pasillo

Jimena- muy bien, ahora ¿donde estará?- mire a todos lados, no encontré nada... solo un pilar que si uno nota bien, se escucha moviéndose un poco- (¿así que?)- sonreí algo malvada, me le acerque al pilar en puntillas, cuando llegue a un lugar exacto lo vi, si era ella Toriel, detrás del pilar, estaba viendo si estaba

Toriel- ¿donde se habrá ido, la habré dejado mucho tiempo sola?- me irritaba que me tratara como una bebe de 3 años, así que bueno esta es la venganza

Chara- ¿que vas a hacer?- le puse una mano en la boca para que se callara, me puse detrás de la cabra

Jimena- (1...2...3) SEÑORITA TORIEL- grite con toda mis fuerzas, la mujer casi salta al techo con un grito que me hizo gracia- jajajajaja cayo señorita jajaja- reí con ganas, ella me veía duramente pero no hacia caso, suspiro

Toriel- lo hice mi niña... bueno gracias por confiar en mi. Sin embargo, hay una razón importante para este ejercicio… Para probar tu independencia- dijo- Tengo que atender unos asuntos y necesitaré que te quedas a solas por un rato.

Jimena- ¿era eso?... por supuesto Toriel, puede confiar en mi- me puse en pose militar, solo faltaba una bandera y una música militar

Toriel- jeje, espera, déjame darte un par de cosas- saco de sus bolsillos lo que era un móvil que si mis conocimientos no me fallan era uno de principios de los noventa, esos plegables, ademas una bolsa- Si en algún momento necesitas algo, sólo llámame, ya tiene mi número grabado. En cuanto a esta bolsa, está hecha con magia que te permitirá cargar con varios objetos a la vez; tiene unos cuántos dulces adentro, puedes comerlos si te da hambre- me dio un abrazo, un beso en la frente y se fue, dejándome a mi y a Chara solas

Chara- **supongo que esperaras a Mama ¿no?**

Jimena- emm si claro- empece a caminar un poco chara se manifestó al frente mio

Chara- eso no parece esperar- se cruzo de brazos

Jimena- ¿no? solo voy a caminar para no ¿cansarme?- dije

Chara- si como no... ¿que crees que me chupo el dedo?

Jimena- bueno la verdad si eres un poco mas pequeña que yo- le midió, a Chara le dará migraña un día de estos eso asegurenlo

* * *

 **5 minutos despues**

* * *

Jimena- oh por favor Chara- dijo de rodillas

Chara- no- la fantasma le daba la espalda a Jimena, cruzada de brazos

Jimena- prometo que solo sera un momento

Chara- no

Jimena- no iré muy lejos y volveré aquí

Chara- te dije que no y esa es la ultima vez que diré que no

Jimena- ¿la ultima? perfecto ¿cuando sera la primera que digas que si?- dijo con aires de esperanza, la fantasma se agarro la cabeza

Chara- ahhh ¿sabes?, me rindo, has lo que quieras- dijo

Jimena- ¿en serio?, gracias- empezó a correr, pero después paro

Chara- ¿que te pasa?- pregunto, la niña la agarro del suéter y la empezó a jalar- oye ¿que haces? suéltame

Jimena- código del Gamer numero 3, nunca debes abandonar a tus compañeros, pase lo que pase jaja- dijo caminando otra vez

Chara- ¿y eso que significa?

Jimena- pues... espera- se detuvo en seco- ...rayos- su tono se volvió mas serio

Chara- ¿que sucede?- pregunto con algo de inquietud

Jimena- ...atrás de ti- se volteo, su rostro mostraba odio infinito, pero no para su compañera, si no mas bien

Treina- fufufu niña niña niña, nunca aprendes, te lo dije, en este mundo el perdón no sirve, la piedad es una basura... la determinación no sirve de nada- era una niña de cabello violeta, ojos negros como la noche, piel clara, vistiendo de la misma forma que Jimena, quien la reconoció de inmediato

Jimena- Treina ¿que haces aquí?- pregunto, fingiendo estar calmada

Treina- ah nada solo... vengo a visitar a mi muñeca favorita- se balanceaba en el pilar que antes la cabra se había escondido

Jimena- te lo he dicho, nunca me digas muñeca, no soy una de tus marionetas que usas para cumplir tus caprichos, ahora dime en serio ¿que haces aquí?

Treina- ah valla, al parecer tu lindo hermanito te ha enseñado bien, pero bueno- se trono los dedos- solo vine para conocer a tu compañerita- miro a Chara- ¿con que Chara? eres... mas pequeña de lo que pensaba- dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, Chara se sentía demasiado inquieta con su presencia

Chara- ¿q-quien eres tu?- se empezó a alejar

Treina- oh perdón niña ¿no te dije mi nombre?- se puso cara a cara con ella- es lógico... no vas a vivir mucho mas ¿para que decírtelo?- la agarro del cuello

Chara- ¿q-que? su-sue-suéltame- dijo con voz entrecortada

Jimena- Treina detente ahora mismo, tu rival soy yo, Chara no tiene nada que ver en esto- su rostro no mostraba expresión alguna, parecida a la de Shiro en No Game No Life, Treina la observo de reojo

Treina- ...esperanza... fufufu muy interesante- la soltó, Chara cayo al suelo- ¿sabes algo Jimena? cuando a una persona se le acaba la determinación, cuando el humano ya no lo interesa nada en lo de este mundo... suele perder fuerza... pero tu niña, puede que tengas algo mas que cualquiera de los otros humanos... eres mas fuerte que cualquier F o C, nadie en cualquier Au pudiera hacerte frente, y yo puedo ayudarte solo, déjame hacerlo- se le acerco, con una mano muy cerca de su frente, mano que la niña quito

Jimena- escúchame bola de acertijos baratos, no entiendo nada de lo que dices, pero algo que se es que nunca voy a aceptar tu ayuda, se de ti mas de lo que crees y parece que después de... lo que sea de lo que haya pasado, seguimos conectadas... tienes suerte, por eso sigues viva- la miro con desagrado total, quisiera poder deshacerse de ella para siempre, pero parece que

Treina- dios no quiere ver juntas ¿a que si?- dijo- niña te contare un secreto, cuando aparecí, me sentí rara, tenia miedo, me sentía sola, indefensa... pero cuando pude ver el mundo, cuando supe lo podrido de la humanidad... sabia que podía hacer que todo cambiase, solo necesitaba un cuerpo, fue cuando vi, que estaba ligada a la unica hermana de un niño de 14 años, perfecto jejeje jajajaja era perfecto, y ahora en este lugar, con una magia incalculable, sere invencible- se rio, extendiendo los brazos, entendi sus razones

Jimena- ...si, comprendo, si en algo nos parecemos y... me da nauseas decirlo es que nunca nos agrado la humanidad- se saco el sujetador de pelo que traía en la cabeza- sujetador pulido: 25 DEF, mantiene el ataque pudiendo dar un golpe extra, mi tesoro mas preciado... lo que me recuerda a mi hermano- bajo la mirada- me veo como una idiota tratando de buscar algo que tal vez ya no exista, es mas, ni siquiera tengo pistas- levanto la mirada- pero no me rendiré, se que Jimmy sigue vivo, no importa que mi determinación este por los suelos, mi esperanza es mas grande, y si tu tratas de interferir, me encargare de que desaparezcas de este mundo- de la nada, se activo el modo lucha, entendí

Treina- jejeje jajajaja me impresionas niña, eres una muy buena habladora, pero no estoy para matarte mucho menos tener una larga charla, como dije solo vengo a verla- dijo, Chara tenia una expresión de incomodidad su mirada- escúchame niña, sera mejor que dejes esto de lado... si tratas de interferir entre nosotras- uno de sus ojos se prendió en un aura violeta, color que también tomo la pupila- pasaras un cálido momento- sin mas, desapareció

Jimena- ...- por primera vez no sabia que decir, o tal vez no hay nada que decir...- Chara, no tienes que venir conmigo si no quieres ¿esta bien?, puedo cuidarme sola- declare, era lógico, aunque ustedes no lo sepan y tal vez se dieron cuenta, Treina podría ser muy peligrosa y no queria que alguien se lastimara por su culpa

Chara- ...¿eh?- se mostraba algo confundida- no no no, ¿la viste?, esa chica esta completamente loca no puedo dejar que alguien así ande suelta por ahí como si nada, quiero ayudar

Jimena- ...Chara, puedo hacerlo sola, lo he hecho siempre y no creo necesitar ayuda ahora... por favor, ella es mi responsabilidad- seriedad era una palabra que nunca caía en mi lenguaje, pero así estaba

Chara- pero aun... aun así... yo- trataba de encontrar palabras

Jimena- ... yo- cuando iba a hablar, sentí algo, alguna presencia extraña... no puede ser- Chara, ocultate

Chara- ¿de que estas hablando?

Jimena- solo hazlo, por favor, no te deben ver- dijo mirando a todos lados- ese olor, pésimo como lo recuerdo- miro a el pasillo que seguía al frente, de la nada pareció una rana

Chara- ey, lo reconozco, froggit- se acerco, tratando de tocarlo, se veía normal, pero ese olor se sentía horrible

Jimena- ¡Chara cuidado!- le agarro del brazo, de la nada la rana se empezó a sacudir como si de un sonajero se tratara- lo sabia, peste de ambición, reconozco ese aroma donde sea- froggit se empezó a sacudir aun mas, de la nada empezó a cambiar de color, de un momento a otros se volvió violeta- maldita, ya empezó a jugar

Chara- ¿e-esto lo esta h-haciendo ella?- pregunto

Jimena- si... esa es su habilidad, cuando un ser se encuentra con una determinación y sentimientos débiles, ella puede controlar su mente y hacerle ver cualquier cosa, ahora mismo nos debe ver como un enemigo- recogí un palo del suelo- no hay otra opción, hay que defenderse

* * *

 ** _MODO LUCHA_**

 ** _ **Chara- no estarás** hablando en serio_**

 ** _Jimena- descuida amiga, el palo es solo por precaución, no soy de hacer daño a alguien ¿verdad?- se encogió de hombros- muy bien, paso a paso_**

 ** _-ACTUAR-_**

 ** _-DESCRIPCIÓN-_**

 ** _Purple Froggit- Atk 8 Def 10 Vit 60_**

 ** _"monstruo rana atrapado por redes de ambición, es necesario hacerle recordar quien es"_**

 ** _Jimena- muy bien, es su turno_**

 ** _PFroggit- Croooooac- empezó a saltar de un lado a otro, mientras estiraba su lengua hacia mi_**

 ** _Jimena- lento pero efectivo- se hizo a un lado esperando el golpe que paso a su costado- me toca_**

 ** _-ACTUAR-_**

 ** _-ELOGIAR-_**

 ** _Jimena- oye amigo, que lindo color, yo quisiera tenerlo- hace una reverencia, la rana no entendió pero se vio elogiado de igual manera, de la nada el mounstro cambio de nuevo, otra vez a un color blanco_**

 ** _Froggit- ¿ribbit...? ribbit ribbit- (¿pero que hago aqui...?, no entiendo nada, niña, por favor orientame)_**

 ** _Jimena- claro, pero primero- saca un dulce de la bolsa- aquí tienes_**

 ** _Froggit- GRACIAS- con la lengua me arrebata el dulce... y casi se lleva la mano también, entonces se lo come con todo y envoltura- mmm ¿que?, así sabe mejor_**

 ** _Jimena- jeje, muy bien_**

 ** _-PIEDAD-_**

 ** _-PERDONAR-_**

* * *

Froggit- muchas gracias, no entendí mucho, pero como agradecimiento les diré a todos que no tienen nada que temer contigo amiga, y otra cosa- se acerca a una pared- por aquí se encuentra un camino secreto, cruzalo e iras a la casa de la guardiana mas rápido, no te preocupes ella es muy buena persona no te hará daño- dijo

Jimena- gracias Froggit, pero- se quito la bolsa- no puedo solo aceptarlo y ya... toma- puso la bolsa en el suelo- aun quedan dulces, tómalos todos si quieres

Froggit- ¿en serio?- y asentí- muy bien- puso la bolsa en su cabeza y se fue- bueno ahora si, nos vemos amiga- se fue saltando

Jimena- a y otra cosa... me llamo Jimena amigo... ya se fue- Chara a pareció atrás mio

Chara- wow, no lo haces mal

Jimena- solo es necesario recordarles quien es, cuando lo hacen si no fueron malos vuelven a la normalidad- se rasco la cabeza- algo bueno salio, gracias rana, con esto llegare mas rápido- empece a caminar antes de...- ¿escuchas eso?

Chara- son... ronquidos al parecer, y vienen de una sala muy cercana

Jimena- mmm, puede que haya algo importante ahí... vamos

Chara- ¿y lo del atajo?- puso ambas manos en la cintura

Jimena- iremos luego, no va a hacernos daño... o eso creo- empezó a caminar

Chara- ¿eso crees?- me grito- ...ah nunca te entenderé- sin mas la empezó a seguir- Jimena, dime ¿que crees que pase aquí?

Jimena- yo tampoco lo se- bajo la cabeza- sabes perfectamente que es la primera vez que estoy aquí pero... tengo una teoría- dijo, chara se decayó mas- oye no te preocupes, de seguro todo estará bien, recuerda, determinación, es lo que me falta... pero veo que tienes una fuerza que ni siquiera yo puedo entender

Chara- ¿eso crees?, valla y yo que pensé que solo eras una niña mimada con hermosos ojos de chocolate- se burlo

Jimena- oww ¿en serio crees que soy linda?- se recargo en su pecho ¿cuanto tenia ella... 8 años? je enana- que dulce

Chara- NO LO DIJE DE ESA MANERA... aunque si eso dije- dijo algo avergonzada por la actitud de la niña, la miro bien, si que era alta, mas bien le llegaba a la nariz

Jimena- ahh Chara, no sabia que tuvieras esas preferencias- se echo a reír sin escrúpulos algunos, Chara la empezó a perseguir hasta que quedo sobre ella

Chara- ahora si ya te tengo- le dijo

Jimena- si así es, por cierto, ahora que te veo bien- se puso seria de repente, esa niña incomodaba a la fantasma bastante- jeje pareces una barra de chocolate- dijo

Chara- ...je... jajaja oye- se quejo divertida, no lo sabia pero tal vez, ya le agarro su sentido del humor- bueno creo que esa es una

Jimena/Chara- una chocolatosa sorpresa... oh... dios... mio- ambas se alejaron- te... te... ¿te gustan los chistes malos?- las dos asintieron para luego abrazarse

Jimena- sabia que había una razón para ser amigas- dijo feliz, demasiado- muy bien ahora si es hora- empezó a correr

Chara- ¿a donde vas?, el pasillo es por el otro lado

Jimena- bueno, cambie de opinión, de tanto hablar de chocolates se me antojo, vamos aya- la agarro del abrigo de nuevo y la jalo- ademas una amiga nunca esta triste, así que iré con Toriel- grito con todas sus fuerzas mientras algo pasaba por detrás de ella

* * *

Jimmy- yooho te volví a ganar- dijo con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, yo... no

Jimena- eso no se vale, es muy difícil agarrar un mando tan grande

Jimmy- si como digas niña, pero no tengo mandos para malos perdedores

Jimena- jaja muy gracioso Jimmy... oww no te pude ganar ninguna- dijo recargada a un costado del joven

Jimmy- ...ah diosito santo, mira... esto debes hacer

 **6 minutos despues**

Jimena- jaja te gane al fin

Jimmy- aprendes rápido- dijo orgulloso

Jimena- mmm ¿de que hablas?, ahora me las pagaras todas las que te gane- dijo, antes de decir algo mas el le puso la mano en la cabeza

Jimmy- oye, te doy un consejo "cuando a tu compañero le falta armamento, debes dárselo, puede ser que el te salve aunque tu no confíes en el" ¿entiendes?, ahora solo practica y tal vez en algún tiempo puedas ganarme- se fue del cuarto

Jimena- ...JIMMY NO ESTABAS JUGANDO EN SERIO, VERAS QUE ME LAS PAGARAS- se escucho

* * *

Jimena- muy bien aquí estamos... supongo

Chara- si... mmm caramelo y canela, la tarta especial de mama- empezó a flotar con el olor

Jimena- ay si muy bien vamos- dijo caminando, entonces se encontró en ella

Toriel- valla, mucho que no limpio- dijo, cuando me noto- ¿como llegaste aquí... estas herida mi niña?- me reviso de pies a cabeza

Jimena- descuide señorita estoy bien... por cierto eso huele deliciosos ¿que es?

Toriel- oh, bueno, vamos tengo una sorpresa para ti- me tomo de la mano y me guió adentro de la casa

* * *

 ** _Wolf In Sheep's Clothing_**

Ha-ha-ha, this is about you

Beware, beware, be skeptical

Of their smiles, their smiles of plated gold

Deceit so natural

But a wolf in sheep's clothing is more than a warning

Bah-bah-black sheep, have you any soul?

No sir, by the way, what the hell are morals?

Jack, be nimble, Jack, be quick

Jill's a little whore and her alibis are dirty tricks

So could you

Tell me how you're sleeping easy

How you're only thinking of yourself

Show me how you justify

Telling all your lies like second nature

Listen, mark my words: one day (one day)

You will pay, you will pay

Karma's gonna come collect your debt

Aware, aware, you stalk your prey

With criminal mentality

You sink your teeth into the people you depend on

Infecting everyone, you're quite the problem

Fee-fi-fo-fum, you better run and hide

I smell the blood of a petty little coward

Jack, be lethal, Jack, be slick

Jill will leave you lonely dying in a filthy ditch

So could you

Tell me how you're sleeping easy

How you're only thinking of yourself

Show me how you justify

Telling all your lies like second nature

Listen, mark my words: one day (one day)

You will pay, you will pay

Karma's gonna come collect your debt

Maybe you'll change

Abandon all your wicked ways

Make amends and start anew again

Maybe you'll see

All the wrongs you did to me

And start all over, start all over again

Who am I kidding?

Now, let's not get overzealous here

You've always been a huge piece of shit

If I could kill you I would

But it's frowned upon in all fifty states

Having said that, burn in hell

(Where are you, motherfucker? Ha ha!)

So tell me how you're sleeping easy

How you're only thinking of yourself

Show me how you justify

Telling all your lies like second nature

Listen, mark my words: one day (one day)

You will pay, you will pay

Karma's gonna come collect your debt

Karma's gonna come collect your debt,

(She's a li—she's a li—she's a liar)

Karma's gonna come collect your debt.

* * *

Flowey- ¿llegaste tan rápido? no recuerdo verte por el camino, eres una chica muy interesante- dijo con su cara diabólica- y al parecer te sientes satisfecha por eso no- dijo, de repente empieza a sudar- e-espera, no eres... ¿q-quien, que eres?

Treina- nada que te incumba... ahora... te tengo una propuesta... que te podría interesar mucho- con un ojo violeta, el cabello cubriéndole el otro y con unas tijeras de podador con un aspecto demasiado filoso, se le acerco mientras reía a la planta amarilla- solo deja llevarte por la ambición

* * *

 **Muchas gracias por ver este capitulo amigos, ahora tengo unos avisos algo importantes: primero, las canciones que se mostraran aquí, todas, pertenecerán a lo que es el fandom del Undertale original, si quieren que ponga alguna canción que salga de esto, pues no muchas gracias... y segundo, una que otra vez estaré subiendo algunas imágenes del fic hechas por un servidor, mostrando a los personajes y aquí lo interesante, algunos spoilers de futuros hechos, ojo no todos serán así pero alguno que otro tendrá algunos secretos**

 **sin mas, soy Advent Light y aquí cierro transmisión**


	4. Prologo 3

**Hola a todos, lo siento por el retraso pero ya saben, uno nunca puede mantener el ritmo con esto del colegio, y mas cuando tienes dos historias que actualizar, ademas he estado algo mas activo en mi canal de youtube (busquenme como Advent Light), en fin espero que este capitulo aunque atrasado les guste, y si no da igual**

* * *

 **Soundtraks**

 _ **Battle Themes**_

 _ **-Normal:**_ ** _Teminite - Night Drive_**

 ** _-Genocide: Underfell- Royal_** ** _Knight_**

 ** _Las Ruinas_**

 ** _\- SharaX - Heartache_**

 ** _Chara's Theme_**

 ** _-_** _ **Undertale/ His Theme**_

 ** _Jimena's Theme (Oc Song)_**

 ** _-_** ** _It has begun - Starset_**

 ** _Toriel's Theme  
_**

 ** _-Heartache Remix_**

* * *

 ** _Opening- How To: World Dominator English Vertion_**

 _(el suelo cubierto de flores blancas y doradas, el cielo solo puede ser visto los pocos rayos del sol vistos por el gran agujero)_

 _To the one who looks as if you have been crying everyday_

 _Fight back with all the force that you've been laughed at in the face!_

 _And in the end you'll find_

 _It's neither bomb or knife_

 _That will be your strongest weapon when you carve your way_

 _(una niña camina por un lugar oscuro, cubierto de antorchas color morado, en sus manos un broche color celeste cielo, este era lo único que iluminaba el lugar)_

 _From this moment on, let's promise that no matter what it is_

 _You will not put a price tag on the fact that you exist_

 _Although it seems that now_

 _We're just playing around_

 _It is much too soon to throw these ideas out!_

 _(después de caminar mucho, cae de rodillas, las antorchas caen y un fuego violeta la rodea, por detrás, una mano le cubre el ojo, un aura de ambición la recorre, se levanta con una diferencia: un ojo violeta y el otro_ _café)_

 _And today, standing there on the railway_

 _All alone at the station's end_

 _Tomorrow's me is surely waiting helplessly_

 _to take orders from a rather dumb and selfish scum dictator again_

 _(entonces se muestra adelante una puerta, dos personajes la abren y le tienden la mano, miro confusa, decidió no tomar ninguna y cruzar)_

 _Even if there comes a day that cars are flying in the sky_

 _Even if there comes a day that robots talk like you and I_

 _As for the things you say to me_

 _Instead of what comes easily_

 _Try to fix the pieces of my heart, oh won't you please?_

 _(se acerco al lugar nevado, se recosto en el suelo)_

 _If a missile comes and flies across this kind of sky above_

 _If I were to take the chance to pray for happiness and love_

 _I would have to reassure myself that_

 _I can still find compassion hidden 'side of me_

 _(su sonrisa se formo a una mas inocente, cerro los ojos y pensó en el futuro)_

* * *

 **Prologo 3: el corazón de diamante**

continué con mi camino siguiendo el olor que me decía "ven a mi y CÓMEME" y bueno ¿quien soy yo para decirle que no?, mientras flotaba hacia la cocina, me tope con lo que podía decir, hermoso

Jimena- ohhh- una tarta, si les digo la verdad había probado pasteles antes, pero nunca una tarta, en verdad nunca en mi vida, y se veía deliciosa, me le acerque tratando de incarle el diente, fue entonces cuando sentí algo que me detenia- ¿eh?... señorita Toriel ¿que pasa?

Toriel- creo que deberías esperar a que se enfrié mi niña- dijo preocupada por mi

Jimena- oh por favor, no esta tan calien AHHH- grite tratando de ponerle una mano a la tarta, me la metí a la boca aliviando el dolor- cofo defia no estafa tan calientfe- dije con mi mano en la boca

Toriel- mmm- no muy convencida suspiro para luego embozar una sonrisa- esta bien, pero de todas maneras deberías descansar un rato, ven te llevare a tu habitación- y me tomo de la mano

Jimena- **me estoy empezando a hartar de que me trate así**

Chara- **¿como una niña que se quemo la mano con una tarta de caramelo y canela?**

Jimena- **no me juzgues, se veía deliciosa**

* * *

Toriel- Muy bien- dijo al frente de una puerta- esta sera tu habitación, creo que puedes esperar aquí hasta que la comida se enfrié

Jimena- si eso creo- dije, dios mio tengo hambre, les juro que si no como nada ahora mismo me voy a auto digerir pero debía aguantarme- muchas gracias señorita Toriel, ha sido muy amable conmigo- dije entrando

Toriel- no me lo agradezcas mi niña, no tiene importancia- dijo, yo asentí respondiéndola y entre a la habitación, entonces cerré la puerta con seguro y me senté en el suelo

Jimena- que día- dije suspirando- ¿sabes Chara? (por cierto, yo suelo pronunciarlo como Cara asi, solo por si lo escribo asi alguna vez) después de todo esto ¿no sientes hambre?- pregunte, yo si sentía

Chara- emm bueno- no fue necesario que respondiera, su estomago lo hizo por ella- eh jejeje algo

Jimena- ...ah si igual yo... ahhhhh porque ¿donde deje mi mochila?- me eche al suelo, entonces como si de dios se tratara, vi un brillo (tal vez imaginario) al fondo- ¿y eso?- me acerque como si fuera un vaso de agua en el desierto... y si, era algo muy parecido- yahoo mi mochila- Chara vio la bolsa amarilla

Chara- y ¿que traes ahí?- pregunto con curiosidad

Jimena- ya lo veraz- la abrió y - siguen aqui- y vio un suéter de repuesto (casualmente idéntico al que traía), un peine, un celular, una Ps Vita, una botella de agua, unos caramelos y como premio gordo: una bolsa de barras de chocolate, pero bolsa de supermercado- aqui- la abri y agarre una- que aproveche- de repente siento algo en mi mano- Chara ¿te pasa algo?- pregunte

Chara- ¿a mi? nada ¿porque?

Jimena- me estas babeando la mano- dije quitando la mano del suelo, ella bajo algo la cabeza avergonzada- ah bueno, ten- la lanzo una, trato de atraparla con las manos, pero esta las atravesó- ...oh- Chara suspiro

Chara- no hay problema Jime... no importa- dijo

Jimena- si... bueno ya no tengo hambre... mejor voy a dormir- me quite los zapatos y me recosté en la cama- ...Chara, nunca me dijiste ¿que piensas de todo esto?- tenia las manos en la cabeza, los ojos bien abiertos viendo al techo, ella se recostó a un lado de la cama

Chara-... no lo se... nunca pensé que terminaría así...- se miro las mano

Jimena- ...si... ja no creo que nadie se lo haya imaginado- me reí un poco- aunque ¿sabes?

Chara- puede que los fantasmas sean grandiosos

Ambas- ¿aunque te lleguen hasta el alma?- nos reímos sin parar

Jimena- jajaja si... bueno mejor me duermo, necesito reponer fuerzas para lo que sigue- dije

Chara- bien... espera ¿lo que viene?- pregunto, me voltee hacia ella

Jimena- ya te lo dije, tengo algo que quiero buscar, por eso no me quedare... mas tarde le pediré a la señorita Toriel que me diga como salir... oye Chara no te pongas así, se que puede que no quieras, pero es lo que debo hacer- le puse una mano en el hombro

Chara- no... esta bien... es que... ahhh todo me confunde ahora, creo que unas horas de sueño me ayudaran- dijo, no me lo creía del todo pero no le daria vueltas al asunto

Jimena- exelente, buenas noches- apague una lampara y me lanze de nuevo a la cama, quedando dormida boca abajo

Chara- buenas noches- dijo cerrando los ojos para poder domir... o al menos tratar

* * *

 **Unos minutos mas tarde**

 **Expectativa: Chara**

* * *

daba vueltas en el suelo, algo no me dejaba dormir del todo, no encontraba alguna razon para estar asi exepto... si creo que era eso, mire a la niña dormida al lado mio

Chara- ...- habia algo en ella, era extraño, digo solo se ve como una niña lista, alegre y con una pizca de inocencia... como cualquiera de su edad pero... no lo se, es como si no hubiera algo que ocultar... algo que puede reservar para ella incluso para mi, trate de ver su mente como lo... hice al principio, si... si que estoy confusa, tengo un monton de dudas... ¿que paso con este lugar? ha cambiado tanto que ni siquiera se cuanto ha pasado- rayos... odio tener la cabeza asi- me dije, cuando iba a seguir lamentandole, vi a mama entrando por la puerta, con un plato, con una tarta de caramelo, la coloco en el suelo, vio a Jimena unos segudos para luego irse- ...jejejeje gracias a dios ella no ha cambiado nada- y no se porque, pero quise volver a descansar, y eso hice

* * *

 **En la mañana**

 **Expectativa: Jimena**

* * *

Despues de una noche increiblemente tranquila, sin el sonido de los autos, ni pajaros en el balcon, mucho menos mariachis de cumpleaños, por fin he podido domir como el señor de alla arriba manda, me levante con todos los animos del mundo y vi a mi compañera

Jimena- ey Chara, yohoo levantate, estamos de dia- dijo

Chara- mmm... si... unos 5 minutos

Jimena- ...ah esos viejos tiempos- me levante con animos, hace tiempo que no hacia esto, me le acerque al oido- ey, Chara... la escuela- susurre, se levanto de golpe

Chara- AAAH MAMA ES CIERTO SI LLEGO TARDE MI MADRE ME MATARA Y...- reacciono- espera- en la siguiente ecena se ve a una pequeña fantasma persiguiendo a un niña de cabello negro y ojos cafes oscuro- ESO FUE CRUEL JIMENA, JURO QUE CUANDO DE ATRAPE ME LAS PAGARAS- yo no lo lamentaba

Jimena- jajajajajaja lo siento, lo siento esta bien ya jajajaja- hable mientras corria en circulos por la habitacion, hasta que ambas terminamos cansadas- espera... un... segundo... jaja

Chara- ah, ah... si...

Jimena- oye ¿como es que... te cansas... si eres un fantasma?

Chara- mis piernas aun sienten dolor, igualmente me canso como una persona normal- dijo, no le veia muy logico pero ya que, me levante y cuando me iba a poner los zapatos

Jimena- oye... hay una caja- la vi, eran algunos zapatos de tallas distintas... me serviran- me llevare estas botas... por si me hace frio- me los puse, estaban bien, comodas, ligeras- perfecto, ahora solo es ir con la seorita Toriel y hablar con ella- sali de la habitacion

Chara- Jimena... espera- me señalo al piso

Jimena- ooooh- agarre el pedazo de tarta- mmm huele como anoche... pero ahora no tengo hambre- abri mo mochila, agarre algunos pedazos de papel y lo cubri para evitar que arruinara el resto, lo guarde y segui- por cierto ¿me pregunto que habra al otro lado?- dijo viendo a si izquierda, caminando por ahi, encontro una puerta- creo que esto- mire a ambos lado para luego abrir la puerta, estaba en lo cierto- esta es... la habitacion de la señorita Toriel- no era, la gran cosa... parecida a la que medio, la cama era mas grande, bastate mas grande, junto a un escritorio con un libro abierto, vi la portada- su diario- me di media vuelta- no... no y no, no pienso ver algo privado sobre alguien que acabo de conocer- me cruze de brazos, no iba a ver ese diario

* * *

 **(5 segundo despues)**

* * *

Jimena- ¿a quien engaño?- a ver ¿que dice esto?- "¿porque el esqueleto buscaba amigos?... porque se sentia "huesolo"- ...pfff jajajajajajaja que bueno jajajajajaja es el... mejor que he oido en mi vida- me rei sin para, Chara esta igual que yo en cuanto a animo

Chara- jajajajaja si... el mejor- dijo casi llorando, unos segundos despues me levante, no habia nada mas que ver aqui, creo que es momento de hablar con ella, fui a la sala, ahi estaba, con unos lentes... no lo se, pero un ambiente maternal la rodea, se siente tranquilo, suspire un poco y me le acerque

Toriel- oh, hola mi niña, ¿dormiste bien?- pregunto cerrando el libro

Jimena- como nunca en la vida- dije con las manos en la cintura- oh y por cierto ¿que hace?

Toriel- bueno mi niña, solo estaba leyendo- dijo, mire el libro

Jimena- ¿caracoles?... al parecer le gusta enseñar ¿no?- dije

Toriel- ¿como lo supiste?... siempre me ha gustado enseñar, mas bien ser maestra es...

Jimena- un sueño, jaja ¿lo adivine?- dije

Toriel- me sorprendes mi niña... oh cierto, creo que viniste a preguntarme algo ¿verdad?- pregunto, ah siento pena por ella pero es lo que debo hacer

Jimena- bueno... señorita Toriel, estoy muy agradecida por lo que hizo por mi y todo pero... ¿cuando podre irme a casa?- pregunte apoyandome en la silla, Toriel no parecia tan... contenta como en un principio

Toriel- ¿m?... pero si esta es tu casa ahora- dijo... ¿que?

Jimena- espere... no no no esta no es mi casa, por favor debe decirme como regresar arriba- trate... no me digas, creo que ya se a donde va esto

Toriel- emm, no quieres mejor ¿leer un po...- antes de que me pase el libro alze la mano y lo tire al suelo

Jimena- no... quiero regresar, debo salir de las ruinas... dede de decirme como regresar por favor- no puedo creer que ahora mismo este implorando a alguien que no sea mis padres, la señorita bajo la mirada

Toriel- ya veo- se levanto- espera un momento- camino hacia el pasillo, por un momento pense en quedarme, pero en unos segundos...

Jimena- la salida- sali corriendo detras de ella, esta debe ser la unica forma y no la desaprovechare, baje a lo que supuse que era el sotano, y la segui corriendo- espere, señorita Toriel por favor, a donde va- pregunte

Toriel- ...al fonde de este pasillo- dijo con una voz bastante profunda- se encuentra la salida a las ruinas... la destruire para siempre- y sin mas volvio a caminar

Jimena/Chara- ¿ehhh?- ahora tenia razones para apurarme, en serio- (no no no no no esto esta mal, esta muy mal)- pense aumentando la velocidad del paso

Jimena- Vamos Toriel, debe reconsiderarlo, esa es una opcion, demasiado descabellada- trate de razonar con ella, sin mucho exito

Toriel- no trates de detenerme, si sales de las ruinas... el... Asgore, te matara- solo menciono eso, sin saber porque un frio cubrio la habitacion- lo hago por tu bien, vuelve arriba, es mi ultima advertencia

Jimena- ...¿que?- entonces recorde esas palabras el el petalos de oro me dijo

 _"en este mundo, es matar o morir"_

Jimena- entonces... puede que sea verdad- me dije a mi misma... no... esto no podia ser cierto, entonces escuhe la voz de mi compañera

Chara- Jimena, escuchame... no puedes pensar en eso, solo concentrate... hay que salir de aqui, incluso pasando sobre ella- abri los ojos con sorpresa

Jimena- pero... es tu madre- chara bajo la cabeza, entonces me mostro su alma, un color gris la rodeaba

Chara- ¿no lo recuerdas?, yo ya estoy muerta, ya no importa... ella no reaccionara, tu tienes una vida que vivir, yo no... por favor... hazlo

Jimena- Chara- la segui- me puse frente a ella- Toriel- dije

Toriel- niña, te dije que volvieras arriba- me puso una mano en el hombro, entonces...

* * *

 _-Modo Batalla-_

Toriel- niña ¿que estas haciendo?- mostre mi alma

Jimena- no me importa nada de este mundo, agradezco mucho sus cuidados, ha sido mas que una madre para mi- mi alma empieza a resonar en rojo- pero si algo se interpone en lo que busco y yo... no me detendre... esta es una lucha, como usted me enseño... y esta, es mi esperanza- cambio a un color verde

 _-Toriel bloquea el camino-_

Toriel- ...hmp... eres igual a los otros- en sus manos aparecieron varias esferas de fuego- si es asi, entonces... muestrame tu esperanza- la cabra empezo a lanzarmelas, cubrian todo el recuadro, apenas pude ezquivarlas, sin contar una que otra que me rozo

Jimena- ngh... rayos...- busque en mis opciones- HP 7/15, tengo las barras de chocolate y la pieza de tarta, eso y... perdi la vara, ni modo

 _-te has equipado con el par de tijeras afiladas-_

Jimena- no puedo hacer nada mas... pero no puedo, me dio de comer- dijo

 _-Piedad- Perdonar- decides perdonarla... no parece tener mucho exito-_

 **Chara- Jimena, debemos hacer esto rapido, las llamas en el lugar se expanden- me informo, mire alrededor y era verdad**

 **Jimena- ahg, rayos me empieza a faltar el aire- me agarre del cuello, esto esta mal... se que ya lo dije pero no puedo parar de recalcarlo, esto huele horriblemente mal, y pero con el humo que me empezaba a marear- mm... esto... ahg... debo... resisitir... un poco... mas**

 _-Piedad- Perdonar- decides perdonarla... el mismo resultado-_

Toriel- ¿que estas haciendo?- pregunto continuando con el ataque

Jimena- no crea que atacare, es usted una buena persona, solo le pido que se detenga, hablaremos- pero no parecía hacerme caso- ...ya esta... dando efecto... la falta de... oxigeno- me agarre el pecho, algo pasaba, esta no es la Toriel que vi hace unos minutos, su mirada es... diferente... eso...- eso debe ser

 _-Actuar- Descripcion- Toriel: HP 40... ATK 110... DEF 90- un monstruo jefe con aumento de poder gracias a la ambición y control externo, se siente su falta de amor y perseverancia-_

 **Chara- Jime, esto es obra de**

 **Jimena- si... ese demonio es bastante hábil, nunca pensé que fuera a tomarme la delantera de ese modo-** **pensé- ...pero bueno, al menos ya se como hacerla entrar en razón... Chara, te pediré un favor... aunque no creo que te guste- pensé, sabia que le debía preguntar**

 **Chara- te escucho**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _-Actuar- Liberar- Liberaste el Alma de Chara en tu cuerpo, sientes como tus extremidades se convierten en algo tan lijero como el aire_

 **Jimena- espero que lo logres**

 **Chara- confiaste en mi, ahora todo depende de lo que haga- tomo e control de mi cuerpo, nunca habia dejado a nadie hacer eso, sera porque nunca hubo la necesidad, se sentía, extraño ser solo, un alma**

 _-actuar- conversación- hablas con Toriel- tu voz le resulta a ser familiar-_

Toriel- e-esa voz es...- dijo tratando de sacar las palabras, sin éxito, sin mas seguía con sus ataques

Chara- ...Mama... soy yo... ¿me recuerdas?- puso su mejor cara de niña pequeña, esa actuación me dio algo de gracia

Toriel- mi... niña- el color violeta se iba desapareciendo poco a poco- e-¿eres tu?

Chara- si mama... soy yo... por favor... necesito que pares... esto no esta bien... se que puedes estar enojada... pero tienes que entender, hay alguien que necesita volver, se la buena madre que eras... te pido que entiendas- dijo, su voz resonaba por toda la cabeza de Toriel, el Morado de su cuerpo se disolvió

Toriel- hija... mía- cayo al suelo, Chara la quedo viendo

Chara- lo hice... se disolvió- se agacho- mama... perdóname... te recordé algo que posiblemente que haya dolido por mucho tiempo... por favor discúlpame... yo... yo- no pudo evitar sacar algunas lagrimas, la niña de cabello negro la abrazo por la espalda

Jimena- estará bien... estoy seguro que no recordara eso... Chara...- dijo

Chara- ¿si?- se limpio algo las lagrimas, entonces- aaaay- recibio un pellizco- ¿eso porque?

Jimena- para que ahora tengas una buena razón para llorar- le puso una mano en la cabeza- hay que irnos... no tardara en despertar- la levanto

 _-Piedad- Perdonar- haz recuperado tu cuerpo-_

* * *

Chara- si... lo siento- menciono volviendo a su forma de alma

Jimena- no importa- vio a Toriel- creo que merece una disculpa- saco una hoja de papel y escribió algo

Chara- ¿que escribes?- miro a la hoja- es algo... cursi... pero es bueno

Jimena- hubo alguien que me enseño- dejo la hoja a un lado de la cabra- ...ah... entonces... saldremos por aquí

Chara- si... es la salida a las ruinas y llegada a Snowdin... hace algo de frió pero creo que el suéter que llevas deberá ser suficiente- me dijo

Jimena- hubiera preferido levar algo mas... colorido... pero tenia prisa... en fin... vamos allá- abro la puerta con lentitud

* * *

Jimena- esto es muy... oscuro- y no mentía, era realmente oscuro, solo un rayo de luz salia del techo de piedras moradas, y ahí en un montículo de tierra, la razón por la que me podía amargar en este viaje

Flowey- jijijiji, muy astuta... muy astuta... y pensar que solo eras una niña pequeña con un infantil sentido del humor- dijo con una cara de sarcasmo puro

Jimena- y yo que pensé que eras un pedazo de hierba marchita con colores grotescos- dije, esta flor me estaba empezando a hartar- ... no vallas a creer que iba a matarla, nunca hizo nada malo, solo trataba de protegerme

Flowey- y casi te mata en el proceso, ¿porque no entiendes que no puedes confiar en nadie? ya te lo dije... en este mundo es matar o morir, sin excepciones... no puedes hacer nada niña, habrá un día en el que alguien tendrá que tomar una decisión por ti y... ahí veras como tu esperanza no funcionara, jijiji... esa en realidad es una maravillosa idea- antes de desparecer no dude en agarrarla de tallo- ¿q-que haces?- pregunto sorprendido

Jimena- así que... cuando alguien decida por mi- en mi rostro se formo una sonrisa- mmm, suena muy... superficial... pero... creo que tienes algo de razón, en fin, creo que mientras tanto podrias ayudarme a decidir en algo, ¿me dajas tus petalos?- me le acerque- para saber si que quiere o no me quiere- la flor de repentebse empezo a formzar de mimano, yo la solte y antes de que me diera cuenta, se habia ido- ...jejejeje jajajajajaja-me rei sin parar, su cara no tenia comparacion, luego me puse mas seria- estupida margarita, ¿decidir por mi? eso nunca pasara- luego Chara apareio en frente mio

Chara- se lo merecia en realidad, bueno no podemos perder tiempo, debemos darnos prisa- dijo

Jimena-...si tienes razon- y de la nada empeze a correr

Chara- ¿otra vez? niña esperame, no valas tan rapido- y entre las risotadas de ambas, la puerta se abrio y ellas desaparecieron tras ella

.

.

.

.

Flowey- ya se fue- dijo viendo la puerta-¿que se cree ella? esa... pedazo de escoria humana, la detesto... ah juro que cuando la vea

Treina- cuando la veas ¿que?- se escucho una voz atras de el- ten cuidado florsita, no querras que yo cumpla su palabra por ella

Flowey- t-tu- dijo, luego aparto la mirada- hi-hice lo que me pediste, ahora dejame en paz- entonces la peli morada lo arraco con fuerza

Treina- no tan rapido, se lo que intentas hacer, pero no sera asi, ella debe salir de este lugar, y no dejare que con un simple botón me arruines los planes, asi que por ahora, te vendras conmigo- lo puso en una maceta y la rego con tierra

Flowey- eres una... n-no me digas lo que tengo que hacer, e-ese es mi trabajo, ni siquiera entiendo tu interes en ella

Treina- oh pobre ser, pensando que se necesita una razon para divertirse, pense que nos hariamos amigos, pero no sera necesario, solo te mantendre conmigo para que no causes problemas ¿entiendes?- su ojo se volvio morado y en un instante desaparecio y aunque con poca ortografia, se podia ver en las lejanias una nota en el suelo tirada que decia

"fue usted como mi segunda madre, sllevo un lugar en mi corazon y por eso nunca la olvidare señorita, tal vez, un dia me interese leer algunobde sus libros y ¿quien sabe? puedebque quierabaprender a cocinar jeje... por favor no se enoje conmigo, fue algo que debia hacer, pero nos veremos de nuevo... se lo prometo

Jimena- la humana con el corazon de diamante"

lo ultimo con una letra mejor, con un diferente color, y en una mesa junto a un boligrafo, la guardiana de las ruinas suspiro y empezo a leer otro de sus libros

 **Fin del Prologo**

* * *

 **Ending**

 **Let it Out- Bury Singer**

Desahogarse, es importante

El coraje no lo debes contener

No hace falta consolarte

Con el hecho de llorar te sentirás, ya mejor

Has padecido mucho, y nadie lo entiende mejor que yo

En tu camino han habido situaciones que ha cualquiera pueden abatir

Has perdido y has ganado, te has sentido solo y lleno de dolor

No sufras mas, ya pasara, todo va a mejorar

Aquí estoy yo, para apoyarte en la adversidad

Toma mi mano, entre los dos, crearemos un futuro mejor

El cielo azul, nos invita a verlo en su esplendor

* * *

 **Y terminamos el prologo, desde aquí vendrán algunos cambios extras en lo que seria mi parte favorita del juego... SNOWDIN... en fin ¿que les esta pareciendo? ahí me lo hacen saber en las reviews, tampoco olviden dar favoritos y seguir la historia para no perderte una sola actualización, sin mas agradezco a todos lo que ven mis historias, nos vemos despues**

 **Yo soy Advent Light y aquí, cierro transmicion**


	5. Capitulo 1

**Al fin¡ después de tanto tiempo, creo que en 2017 (o eso creo no se cuando lo voy a subir) he terminado este capitulo, si si se que cada vez tardo mas en actualizar pero bueno la intención es lo que cuenta ¿no?, en fin la verdad no tengo mucho que decir exceptuando VAMOS ALLÁ**

 **oh cierto ahora si Diamondtale tendrá Banda sonora propia, cada capitulo ire subiendo soundtracks 100% mios, si quieren saber cuales son los que hay pues**

 **Jimena Sound**

 **-The Other Child- Advent Light**

watch?v=RtHT5cgsVDk&t=12s

 **Treina Sound**

 **-Confusion- Advent Light**

watch?v=Ao6zHf3g5SA&t=139s

 **Sans Pasifist**

 **-Relax Bones**

 **y esos son todos hasta ahora, sin mas continuemos**

* * *

 ** _Opening- How To: World Dominator English Vertion_**

 _(el suelo cubierto de flores blancas y doradas, el cielo solo puede ser visto los pocos rayos del sol vistos por el gran agujero)_

 _To the one who looks as if you have been crying everyday_

 _Fight back with all the force that you've been laughed at in the face!_

 _And in the end you'll find_

 _It's neither bomb or knife_

 _That will be your strongest weapon when you carve your way_

 _(una niña camina por un lugar oscuro, cubierto de antorchas color morado, en sus manos un broche color celeste cielo, este era lo único que iluminaba el lugar)_

 _From this moment on, let's promise that no matter what it is_

 _You will not put a price tag on the fact that you exist_

 _Although it seems that now_

 _We're just playing around_

 _It is much too soon to throw these ideas out!_

 _(después de caminar mucho, cae de rodillas, las antorchas caen y un fuego violeta la rodea, por detrás, una mano le cubre el ojo, un aura de ambición la recorre, se levanta con una diferencia: un ojo violeta y el otro_ _café)_

 _And today, standing there on the railway_

 _All alone at the station's end_

 _Tomorrow's me is surely waiting helplessly_

 _to take orders from a rather dumb and selfish scum dictator again_

 _(entonces se muestra adelante una puerta, dos personajes la abren y le tienden la mano, miro confusa, decidió no tomar ninguna y cruzar)_

 _Even if there comes a day that cars are flying in the sky_

 _Even if there comes a day that robots talk like you and I_

 _As for the things you say to me_

 _Instead of what comes easily_

 _Try to fix the pieces of my heart, oh won't you please?_

 _(se acerco al lugar nevado, se recosto en el suelo)_

 _If a missile comes and flies across this kind of sky above_

 _If I were to take the chance to pray for happiness and love_

 _I would have to reassure myself that_

 _I can still find compassion hidden 'side of me_

 _(su sonrisa se formo a una mas inocente, cerro los ojos y pensó en el futuro)_

* * *

 **Capitulo 1** : **los hermanos esqueletos**

* * *

Viendo a todos lados, el espacio entre mi y algo físico no era perceptible, sentía mis ojos arder en el fuego azul, no podía respirar con tranquilidad, el espacio negro era inquietante, si no se puede decir de otra manera, esto era inútil pensé, ¿acaso era imposible terminar con esto?... no, no era necesario que alguien le respondiera eso, era obvio, levante la cabeza mientras sentía como uno de mis brazos se sentía ligero como el aire, cuando la alce... ja, me hacia gracia que parecía un perro como desgarraba con la boca un hueso muy familiar, aunque también es repugnante cuando sabes de donde salio

¿?- je... sabes... esta era... mi abrigo favorito... ¿sabias?- sonreí forzadamente

¿?2- descu,cuida amig,ggo mio... eeeeee,esto no te imimimportara cuuuanananando muerrraaas- esos pitidos acompañados de su voz entrecortada y llena de errores, eso añadiendo esa sonrisa, no era muy reconfortante

¿?- e...eso crees- me levante con dificultad- esto no es... ahhh nada- me volví a caer, maldita pierna, en realidad me rompió todos los huesos, se acercaba, cada vez mas, cuando escuche sus pasos cerca de mi también sentí algo sobre mi cabeza, entre raspaduras, resquebrajadas y sonidos dolorosos...

¿?2- pppaaaasaras ununun calido, momomenttto- fue lo ultimo que escuche

¿?- sans... sans... SANS- escuche gritar a alguien, abrí los ojos de golpe y

Sans- aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh

¿?- aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

ambos- aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh- paramos poco a poco, razone bien todo, gracias a dios

Sans- oh, eres tu paps- dije ya mas tranquilo

Papyrus- si Sans, soy yo, nunca pensé en llegar a esa nota tan alta- sip, mi hermano menor, el gran Papyrus, como prefiere que le digan

Sans- em, ¿porque gritaste?

Papyrus- grite porque tu gritaste, y no estaba preparado para eso- dijo- ademas nunca pensé que podrías gritar

Sans- dentro de lo que sabias- no se pero creo que perdí la sonrisa- de todas formas ¿que estas haciendo aquí?- debía tener una razón de todas formas

Papyrus- bueno mientras dormía escuche un golpe seco al lado de mi habitación, como si te hubieras caído de la cama, entonces llegue y estabas revolcándote en el suelo soltando ruidos inentendibles- me explico con los ojos saltones que siempre tenia cuando estaba alterado, creo que mi sonrisa volvió, estaría bien vacilarlo un rato

Sans- oh, okey- dije sin prestar atención

Papyrus- ¿en serio Sans? despertaste gritando- me empezó a reprender- como si fuera algo realmente importante, y todo lo que tienes que decir es "okey"- se veía muy enojado, y realmente gracioso- es como si te inquietara dormir

Sans- ey eso no es cierto- dije ensanchando la sonrisa- soy muy bueno durmiendo podría hacer hasta con los "ojos cerrados"- redoble de tambores

Papyrus- oh por dios Sans¡- se empezó a fastidiar

Sans- nunca me "canso" de hacerlo- otro mas

Papyrus- Sans, es muy temprano para esto

Sans- aunque debo tener cuidado porque podrian arrestarme, la policía puede pensar que soy alguien "indespertable"

Papyrus- suspiro- muy bien, ese ultimo fue pésimo y lo sabes

Sans- aunque te hizo reír, así que lo contare como una victoria- jaja nunca pasa de moda, de repente el ambiente se puso tenso

Papyrus- en serio Sans, esta no es la primera vez que te sucede esto esta semana, ademas como tu hermano debo preocuparme por ti a pesar de todas las cosas, así que quiero que me digas que es lo que sucede

Sans- eeehhh- trate de encontrar una buena salida de esto, pero bueno mis chistes fallaron, no creo que pueda escapar- en fin, creo que debo decirte la verdad, solo, tuve una pesadilla

Papyrus- otra vez, acaso era esa en donde todo el subsuelo se vaciaba y quedabas solo por siempre- eh, esa... pesadilla

Sans- n-no no era esa- me saque esa idea de la cabeza

Papyrus- o esa donde estabas en un pasillo sin fondo y te desesperaste porque no encontrabas la salida, y que al final te encontraste en una cocina donde fuiste apuñalado por cubiertos voladores, te alejaste de estos una semana- otra imagen vino

Sans- oh... el pasillo... bueno si era esa, pero... había algo nuevo, algo que en serio me dio algo de miedo- aparte la mirada y me agarre el brazo, no quiero recordarlo

Papyrus- ¿Sans... como era... tu sueño?- trato de que se lo contara... bah, no debe ser nada

Sans- aaah no importa, la verdad creo que es por tomar ketchup antes de dormir, me dijiste que no hiciera eso y ya entiendo el porque, creo que debo hacerte mas caso- admito que soy bueno mintiendo

Papyrus- ...bueno- de repente se puso en su pose heroica- si eso me dices, entonces creeré en ti- dijo, entonces vio un reloj- bueno, creo que es momento de hacer algo productivo, porque yo, el gran Papyrus, no va a permitir que se desperdicie un día como este

Sans- jejeje, si eso es verdad- me levante

Papyrus- y bien, vamos allá- me agarro de la camiseta abajo en la cocina, entonces aproveche para tomar un café y despertarme de la... pesadilla por así decirlo, después me puse el abrigo azul que desde... la verdad olvide desde cuando lo tengo pero... no creo que importe

Oh si creo que olvide presentarme, soy sans, sans él esqueleto, soy un centinela del bosque de snowdin, él trabajo es simple, voy por ahí y busco humanos para capturar, es algo aburrido, pero al menos es relajante, dentro de lo que se puede estar con... bueno el grande, el genial, el increible... Papyrus, jeje y no, por mi no exagero, aunque la verdad yo no comparto su entusiasmo, aunque somos hermanos, bueno eso no importa mucho, aun con algo de sueño salí de la casa, aquí en Snowdin, la nieve llega hasta los pies y con todas las luces de las tiendas y casas, esto aun parece muy oscuro, y algo triste, pero parece que las personas les gusta hasta cierto punto, y yo tampoco me puedo quejar

Papyrus- muy bien Sans, hoy es un día muy especial, este sera el día donde yo, el gran Papyrus, atrapara a un humano- dijo en voz alta, no era muy difícil entender lo que significaba para el

Sans- je, es bueno escuchar ese optimismo- lo apoye, la verdad no quería improvisar un chiste con este cansancio- entonces ¿el gran Papyrus esta listo?- mi hermano sonrió mas ancha mente

Papyrus- el gran Papyrus siempre ha estado listo, vamos, que podríamos aprovechar y hacer ejercicio- empezó a trotar hasta nuestros puestos

Sans- je, muy bien que te valla bien- le dije... entonces me adelante, después de todo, conozco un atajo

Jimena- sabes?, cuando me dijiste que hacia frio- se veía a la niña como una gelatina, aunque no creo que no haya mucha gente a la que le guste la gelatina gris, sobre todo totalmente cubierta de nieve y a grados 0- cuando me digiste que hacia frío, no creía que te referías a un lugar peor que la parada del bus en mi ciudad en la madrugada

Chara- jeje, bienvenida a Snowdin amiga- la fantasma no le parecía afectar en lo mas mínimo la situacion- quien diría que la corazón de diamante tuviera una piel tan delicada y frágil que no soporta ni una brisa como esta- se cruzo de brazos

Jimena- no te burles de mi por ser bonita, así he sido siempre, además no me he traído ni una...-reviso su mochila- olvida lo que dije, si traigo bufanda- inmediatamente se la puso- listo, ya no me quejo

Chara- gracias a dios- suspiro sin mas

Jimena- bueno bueno, ahora a donde vamos?- mire detrás de la entrada a las ruinas, solo había nieve y niene

Chara- bueno es sencillo, solo debemos seguir él camino en vía recta por la montaña, después de un tiempo llegaremos al pueblo donde hay la conexion con waterfall

Jimena- oh, muy bien, entonces no hay tiempo que perder vamos- entonces dio un paso en falso y quedo enterrada hasta él cuello de nieve

Chara- jajajaja- luego se puso a volar mientras la niña salia del hoyo y empezó a perserguirla

Sans- ah muy bien esto ya esta- él esqueleto parecía sudar por lo que hacia, parecía ser importante- y listo él kétchup de este lado y la mostaza de este otro- o talvez no, en fin después de todo cualquiera necesita un poco de orden en su vida- muy bien- miro a todos lados- no lo veo, creo que debería ir a distraerme un poco, y creo que ya se como hacerlo- en ese momento desaparece

eh? que es eso?

muy bien, creo que lo diré así, si po razones se preguntan, soy yo Jimena la que habla, y bueno después de un largo tiempo (para mi fue largo) yo y Chara salimos de las ruinas, ahora mismo nos encontramos en un lugar nevado llamado Snowdin y, por favor dejenme decir que ahora mismo estoy odiando él bendito frío de este lugar, nunca me ha gustado esta sensación por dos razones: la primera es él hecho de que, por alguna razón, él frío hace que se me empiece a devolorar la piel, es como si tu misma te hicieras una con la nieve y te quedara un color blanquecino que no lo se pero es bastante desagradable, y segundo y la mas importante, él abrigo que llevo es bueno pero es mas delgado que una hoja de palmera, además la bufanda es algo pesada para compensarlo, pero lo suficiente para enterarme un centímetro con cada paso que voy

Jimena- aaaaah odio estar asi- ya no pude mas y lo solté, necesitaba ese desahogo o iba a reventar contra quien sea, fue lo que pensé hasta ver a Chara, se alejo unos cuantos metros al ver mis pequeñas intenciones, en un principio lo pensé, pero luego me resigne, necesitaba relajarme, debía pensar en algo, algo que me ayudara a pensar en otra cosa que no sea este bendito frío, luego de pensarlo un poco... Si creo que... Recuerdo algo, creo que era cuando tenía 5 años

* * *

 **FlashBack**

Maestra- niños les quiero presentar a su nueva compañera, por favor preséntate- creo que todo el mundo recuerda con algo de ilusión, después de todo, aquí conocemos de cómo es el mundo real, aunque a decir verdad no es como decirlo porque si soy sincera, mi infancia en el colegio era más bien, un poco molesta, y solo había una razón, todos en general, permitan me y les explico como fue y como arregle todo esto, si se aburren descuiden, no lo harán

En primer lugar estaban los que tenían un complejo de... Como decirlo para que no sea ofensivo?... Estúpidos que solo querían perder la virginidad a corta edad, digo no significaba que les odiara a todos, solo es que había veces que se veían... Enfermizos, claro que siempre había gente que me agradaba y con la que jugaba, pero nunca faltaban esas personas... Bueno en fin no los quiero aburrir de esa manera

* * *

la cosa es que estar aquí perdida siguiendo un sendero que no parecía tener final, bueno, o eso parecía hasta que estaba en frente de un tipo de vallas, la verdad era un poco raro, troncos grandes totalmente separados, unidos por unos únicos dos troncos en horizontal, era yo no quería que pasáramos de ahí, aunque no creo que alguien sepa del agujero en las ruinas, o hubieran podido salir desde antes, bueno solo debía buscar la forma para pasar eso, escalar era una posibilidad pero no era la mejor para eso, no haba forma de que yo pasara por ahí por debajo

Chara- mmm pues no tengo muchas ideas si no es- se detuvo en seco, me voltee a verla

Jimena- pasa algo?- antes de que me de vuelta casi me quiebra el cuello haciendo que mire al frente

Chara- alguien nos sigue- me dijo, hija de su... me hubiera dicho antes de casi dejarme invalida, por otro lado eso de que nos estén siguiendo es casi imposible, no vi a nadie pasando por aqui... en todo caso esas dudas saltaron cuando algo me toco el hombro

Jimena- (que que que que que que?) repetía a cada segundo en mi mente mientras sentía como si me hubieran pasado un hielo por la espalda, Chara estaba al frente mio- (Ch-Chara, d-d-dime que hay... atrás de mi)

Chara- (también quisiera saberlo, esta todo oscuro y no veo nada)- dijo estando atenta de todo lo que... lo que hubiera atrás mio haga algo... dios mio, dios mio, madre santa, padre nuestro, jebus nuestro

¿?- ...humana- empezó a hablar, mi cara estaba completamente azul, no me iba a mover, la rozan es simple, no sabia lo que era, y por dios o puede ser una broma o es que es algo enorme que me va a matar, y no me arriesgaría para nada- no sabes lo que es saludar a un nuevo amigo- hablaba despacio, amigo?, no se pero mientras no me mate no importara- date la vuelta y dame la mano- como si todo se calmara, me arme con todo el valor en el alma y me voltee, solo se veía una sombra que me estrechaba la mano, sin mas correspondí y la agarre la mano, entonces

-prrrrrrrrrrrrrr-

..

.

.

.

vi como el esqueleto se reía sin parar mientras mi cara tenia una expresión de wat?, porque si, solo era un esqueleto, y al parecer con un horrible gusto con las bromas, sentía una enorme gota en la cabeza al verlo

Sans- jajajajaja el viejo truco del cojin pedorro en la mano, siempre tiene gracia- reía aun mas, para después mirarme- en fin, eres una humana verdad?

Jimena- emm, si lo soy, aunque con el susto que me diste un poco mas y me hacia fantasma- aun estaba un poco sin entender de nada, pero al parecer no me iba a hacer nada

Sans- jajaja que risa, bueno si, soy Sans, Sans en esqueleto- me guiño el ojo, no sabia porque pero...

me recordaba a alguien, pero no se quien

* * *

 **Ending**

 **Link- Darkshingo**

dime si puedes recordar aquellos días en que tu y yo aun siendo unos niños todo en mis risas memorias atesore

el tiempo pasaba sin querer ambos crecimos sin saber que yo me perdería

la inocencia de tus ojos claros

y aunque este mundo se este derrumbando y no dejemos de hacernos daño

no importa porque desde que te conocí ya solo quiero ser feliz

Aunque lejos te vallas de mi hay un lazo que se mantendrá

siento, que puedo tocar tu corazón

ni el destino se interpondrá

no hay nada que no pueda yo lograr si estas junto a mi

Hay un lazo entre tu y yo

toma mi mano y un día todo

Se hará realidad

* * *

 **Si si ya se que lo prometí hace demasiado pero... na... na no importa, de todas maneras la intención es lo que cuenta, en fin debo agradecer a todo mundo por apoyar lo que hago, y mil gracias por no hatearme el retraso (el del cerebro no, ese con toda confianza)** **y también a todos lo que me ven y les agrada, recuerden pueden ver mi Devianart para un estallar de imaginación, también si pueden porque no comentarlo y darle favoritos, eso me ayudaría mucho en verdad, je, en fin aquí me despidire, soy Advent Light y nos vemos luego**


	6. Capitulo 2

Opening- How To: World Dominator English Vertion

(el suelo cubierto de flores blancas y doradas, el cielo solo puede ser visto los pocos rayos del sol vistos por el gran agujero)

To the one who looks as if you have been crying everyday

Fight back with all the force that you've been laughed at in the face!

And in the end you'll find

It's neither bomb or knife

That will be your strongest weapon when you carve your way

(una niña camina por un lugar oscuro, cubierto de antorchas color morado, en sus manos un broche color celeste cielo, este era lo único que iluminaba el lugar)

From this moment on, let's promise that no matter what it is

You will not put a price tag on the fact that you exist

Although it seems that now

We're just playing around

It is much too soon to throw these ideas out!

(después de caminar mucho, cae de rodillas, las antorchas caen y un fuego violeta la rodea, por detrás, una mano le cubre el ojo, un aura de ambición la recorre, se levanta con una diferencia: un ojo violeta y el otro café)

And today, standing there on the railway

All alone at the station's end

Tomorrow's me is surely waiting helplessly

to take orders from a rather dumb and selfish scum dictator again

(entonces se muestra adelante una puerta, dos personajes la abren y le tienden la mano, miro confusa, decidió no tomar ninguna y cruzar)

Even if there comes a day that cars are flying in the sky

Even if there comes a day that robots talk like you and I

As for the things you say to me

Instead of what comes easily

Try to fix the pieces of my heart, oh won't you please?

(se acerco al lugar nevado, se recosto en el suelo)

If a missile comes and flies across this kind of sky above

If I were to take the chance to pray for happiness and love

I would have to reassure myself that

I can still find compassion hidden 'side of me

(su sonrisa se formo a una mas inocente, cerro los ojos y pensó en el futuro)

 **Capítulo 2: la ruta contrarreloj**

Sans- Jaja mi nombre es Sans, sans el esqueleto- dijo el esqueleto (obviamente, no?) sin quitarse de encima una... Mmm creo que es una mezcla de entre amigable, y distante sonrisa, en fin a diferencia de hace unos minutos ya no parecía darme miedo, sin más solo me lleva una mano a la cabeza y sonrei

Jimena- Jajaja un gusto Sans- ni tan gustosa, después de hacer esa broma de mal gusto, aunque Ingenioso la verdad- soy Jimena- estaba a punto de darle la mano, cuando las formalidades fueron superadas por el "nope, no caeré de nuevo, chinguese", el esqueleto al notar eso no pudo evitar sonreir- Emm, bueno en fin un gusto conocerte pero si me permites... Me voy- empece a marchar unos pasos

Sans- sabes, no te recordaría ir por allí- me fijo

Jimena- porque no?, estas vallas están muy separadas, puedo pasar- empece a ir de un lado al otro de la valla, mostrando que podía pasar- yei... Esto es divertido- la verdad me solía divertir con... Bueno... Estupideces

Sans- Jeje, no, no me refería a eso- camino lentamente hacia mi- bueno es es sencillo, soy un centinela en el bosque de snowdin, mi trabajo es encontrar humanos a los que capturar- eso, no hace falta decir que me puso a la defensiva, y con eso me refiero a enterrarse en la nieve haciéndome bolita- Jeje pero sabes que? Hoy no me apetece atrapar a nadie- con eso salí de mi "estando defensivo", aunque aún dudando si decía la verdad

Jimena- entonces? - que les puedo decir?, con todo esto no se si tenerle confianza o no

Sans- bueno lo que pasa es que mi hermano, Papyrus- dijo con pasión en esa última palabra- es un fanático de la casa de humanos, por cierto hai lo veo

Jimena- eh? - me volteo, pero no tuve tiempo para ver nada, el esqueleto me agarro de la bufanda y me jalo, que cree que soy un perro o que?, llegamos un poco después de la valla

Sans- Mmm, creo que tengo una idea

Jimena- idea?

Sans- que honda mano?- dijo

Payrus- tu sabes que "honda" hermano, primero escapas de una rutina ram saludable como es la marcha de madrugada, y segundo revise tus puzzles y me entere que si calibración esta Atrasada por 8 días- dijo mientras golpeaba el suelo con un pie

Sans- o vamos amigo, no tienes que ponerte así- se encogió de hombros

Papyrus- como quieres que no me ponga así di todo lo que haces es sentarte y holgazanear todo el día

Sans- hermano- dijo simulando ofensa- para que lo sepas no es la única cosa que hago... O a "calcio lo dudas"? - redoble por favor

Papyrus- hermano, no empieces ahora- dijo llevándose una mano a la cabeza- porque alguien como yo?, yo... YO, EL GRAN PAPYRUS, QUIEN ATRAPARAS A UN HUMANO, ENTONCES YO SERÉ LLAMADO" EL FABULOSO PAPYRUS, MIEMBRO DE LA GUARDIA REAL" TODO EL MUNDO ME ADMIRARA, ME BAÑAR EN UNA LLUVIA DE BESOS CADA MAÑANA

Sans- me gusta que tengas ese afán por la higiene hermano, pero, eso no es exagerar? - rompió el "épico momento"

Papyrus- Sans... - parecía algo enojado, solo suspiro- porque alguien tan genial como yo tiene que hacer algo por un poco de reconocimiento- dijo con una mezcla de enojo y desicion- solo espero que regreses a tu trabajo, entendido?.

Sans: ok ok, lo haré- dijo mientras su hermano se iba- cuando los peces vuelen Jejeje

Papyrus-mmm... - en un instante con su magia levanto un hueso, hueso que lanzó hacia una lámpara que estaba a un lado- BIEN, EL GRANDIOSO PAPYRUS ESTÁ EN FORMA- en ese momento se fue dando saltos-

Sans-jeje, problema resuelto- en ese instante se acercó lentamente a una piedra- todo despejado- y antes de que dijera algo, un montón de nieve salió del suelo, junto con la roca

Jimena/Chara- LIBERTAD- alzaron las manos en señal de triunfo

Jimena- valla, pues no se si decirte gracias, o es La última vez que sigo tus consejos- dijo empezando a temblar un poco, PERO QUE FRÍO POR UN DEMONIO

Sans- no hace falta, ahora sal de ahí, pareces una gelatina con cemento- dijo mientras salía de ahí, dispuesta a seguir mi camino

Jimena- bien fue un gusto verte, pero si ya no tienes nada más que decirme pues, adiós... - dije caminando, el esqueleto me quedo viendo unos segundos, parecía que quería hablarme, y eso hizo

Sans- sabes? - la verdad mi hermano se a sentido un poco frustrado últimamente, no a podido encontrar a un humano, por eso y eso que te salve la vida...

Jimena- Nope- dije sin voltear, digo, estoy loca, pero tampoco es para tanto- Nope Nope Nope Nope Nope Nope - me fui Alejando poco a poco

Sans- y no lo consideradas? Aunque sea un poco?- lo escuche decir, Sip esta claro, este loco me quiere matar

Jimena- NOPE- grite desde lo lejos, en cuanto a sans, esa sonrisa estaba intocable

Sans- valla, no puedo creer que estas cosas pasen, igual ya me la encontrare, después de todo conozco un atajo

Chara- en serio pediría eso? Nos quiere matar o que?

Jimena-... No lo creo... Después de todo- la niña tenía su cabeza un poco más fría que antes-... Uno hace lo que sea por un hermano... Ni siquiera sin su permiso, o sin pensar en los daños que le causarán a los demás... Pero aún así no estoy dispuesta a hacerlo

Chara- si también te iba a decir lo mismo- le palmo La cabeza- pero en fin que vendrá después?

Jimena-... Supongo que salir de Snowdin, y en el camino obtener información de lo que a pasado aquí... - porque este lugar se siente tan, deprimente... No parece que sea un lugar donde las personas puedan vivir felices

Chara- es... Un buen plan... En fin creo que es momento de volver a caminar- me dijo-... Aunque si quieres puedes descansar

Jimena- y volver a congelarme, ni de broma, vamos para allá- dije con un ambiente de seguridad, que se fue al diablo cuando me volví a dar de bruces contra la nieve

Chara-... Pff Jajajaja

Jimena- NO TE RÍAS- dije con un ojo lloroso, mientras me volvía a levantar- QUE NO TE RÍAS

CHARA- AAAH NO NIÑA DE LA OREJA NO DE LA OREJA NO- grito con dolor del bueno, como es que puede hacer eso mientras ella es una fantasma? Nunca lo sabremos, y si, parece que se han vuelto verdaderamente en buenas amigas

Sans-... - hace bastante que se detuvo a pensar, aún pareciendo que nada le preocupaba, si Paps tenía razón, hace una semana tuvo por primera vez ese sueño, sueño que en verdad no tenía idea de lo que significaba... Pero

Por primera vez entendía lo que era el miedo...

Entendió por primera vez lo que era la soledad... Pero aún así, esos sentimientos le eran tan familiares... Tan... No sabía como describirlos...

Sans-... Un poco de reconocimiento?... Eso es lo que.. Tu quieres? Ser feliz?... - se quito los guantes blancos que traía, dejando ver sus manos huesudas-... Entonces... Yo también debo ser feliz?... Jejeje...- se levanto- ya e perdido tiempo... No quiero que Paps me empiezo a regañar, hay muchas "pastalidades" para eso, Jajaja...

Aunque aún me pregunto que demonios fue ese sueño

?? - entonces... Así es como resultó?... Pensé que sería más interesante

??2- los resultados no pueden parecer increíbles... Pero debes entender su potencial, esta lleno de vida, de fuerza, su alma resona... Es muy interesante

?? - fufufufu... Entonces... Ya has recogido tus pruebas?

??2-supibgo que, se está saliendo de control para continuar con la observación... Pero dejando eso de lado... Que tal tu?- en aquel extraño lugar, las sombras se vieron más claras

??- Hmp... Aún no hay señales de su porcentaje... En todo caso hay que presionar más... Fuerte

??2- hablas de un estado de desesperacion?..

Incluso pareces más lista que yo

?? -... No se confunda doctor... Ya lo sabes... Busco algo que ella tiene... Y lolllloo tendré- se tapo el rostro con las manos

??2-... Sabes? Me sorprende que aún así puedas seguir viva... Aunque viniendo de, algo como tu debería ser normal... Un segundo plano, donde estas pero no estas al mismo tiempo... Me sorprendes

?? - algo... Como yo... - aquella sombra se puso de pie, y camino hacia alguna luz que provenía de arriba, y ahí solo se encontraba una cosa, al final de un camino de pétalos- ya me tomo la delantera lo suficiente... Es hora de comenzar el segundo acto- agarro del suelo unas tijeras- que? Tanto te gusto tener el frío metal en ti cara? Que encantador- si se preguntan que había al final de un camino de pétalos... Se veía una flor, cabizbaja, con lo que rodeaba su rostro, cortado, arrancado, sus ojos llorosos- y dime... Cuales eran tus últimas palabras?-la luz del cielo hacia ver bien quién era

Flowey- e... Eres... Un... Mo... Mou...monstruo- se veía la distorcion alrededor de su cuerpo

?? - soy un monstruo?

... Te equivocas... Principito...

... No soy un monstruo, y ya no soy tu peor pesadilla

Treina- soy el mismo demonio- al final, sus risas, y el sonido de unas tijeras podando y cortando la maleza de aquel jardín, se apoderaron de la cueva

La ruta para el final contrarreloj esta por comenzar

[I]esta historia continuará

 _Ending_

 _Link- Darkshingo_

 _dime si puedes recordar aquellos días en que tu y yo aun siendo unos niños todo en mis risas memorias atesore_

 _el tiempo pasaba sin querer ambos crecimos sin saber que yo me perdería_

 _la inocencia de tus ojos claros_

 _y aunque este mundo se este derrumbando y no dejemos de hacernos daño_

 _no importa porque desde que te conocí ya solo quiero ser feliz_

 _Aunque lejos te vallas de mi hay un lazo que se mantendrá_

 _siento, que puedo tocar tu corazón_

 _ni el destino se interpondrá_

 _no hay nada que no pueda yo lograr si estas junto a mi_

 _Hay un lazo entre tu y yo_

 _toma mi mano y un día todo_

 _Se hará realidad_


End file.
